Fairy Tail Boarding School
by InuxKagLover2011
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the resident goof ball at Fairy Tail Boarding school, is assigned by Dean Makarov to be partners with the new girl, Lucy Heartfilia. AU -Citrus Warning-
1. Meeting the new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They belong to one Hiro Mashima.

Ch.1 Meeting the new girl.

Natsu remember waking up in his bed the morning after having a drinking contest with Cana the night before. The sun was too bright, the birds chirps too loud. His head felt like it was splitting. Groaning, the pink haired fire-eater got up slowly from the bed and looked over to his room mate's side of the room. Of course Gray was already gone, he was always gone in the morning. Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu walked slowly to the bathroom of the doorm room and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, his pink hair a total mess and standing up in different directions. In fact it was sort of funny, if his head wasn't splitting, he might have laughed. There were bags under his eyes from what, he didn't know. He did sleep the whole night, but maybe this was just what people looked like when they were hungover. Groaning once more at his reflection, he turned on the cold water of the sink and splashed some icy water onto his face.

Once satisfied that he was awake enough, Natsu turned the water off and dried his now drenched face, muttering, "I'm never challenging Cana again.." Walking out of the bathroom and back into the bed room, he walked over to his closet and looked at the hanging articles of clothing. Natsu pulled out a dark blue t-shirt with the school's logo on the front and tossed it onto his bed. Then, going over to the dresser that had also been built into the closet, he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of white boxers and some white socks. Once he had his outfit laying out, he stripped off the clothes he had slept in, tossing them into the hamper under the hanging clothes in the closet. Quickly, Natsu pulled his clean clothes onto his body. It was Saturday morning. No classes today, which meant he could hang out at the Fairy Tail Lounge and do whatever. Pulling on some black DC's, Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and left the room.

Makarov was sitting in his office on the same Saturday morning. He was currently talking to Mr. Heartfilia and his young daughter, Lucy. Makarov gave Lucy a small smile as her father introduced them. Lucy gave a polite curtsy before seating herself next to her father on the opposite side of Makarov's desk. Dean Makarov looked back to the middle aged blonde man in front of him. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Heartfilia?" The large man didn't waste his time as he spoke to the Dean. "I want to enroll Lucy into this boarding school. I believe that it would be best if she were to learn from this establishment." Makarov nodded his head, he had a feeling that is what the man wanted. Before he gave his answer to the man, he had a question for both of the blondes. "And, why do you believe that, Mr. Heartfilia?"

The man gave the shorter man a smile as he thought of his answer. "Well, Dean, beacuse the reviews are very high for this school. It seems there are a great group of teachers here and the students seem polite and smart. It is only natural that my daughter, Lucy, attend here." Nodding his head once more, Makarov looked to Lucy and spoke. "And what is you're opinion of this school, Ms. Lucy? That is, why do you want to come here?" Lucy stopped looking around the room and gave a sweet smile as she spoke. She hadn't given it any thought, something that surprised Makarov.

"I want to attend this school, because it seems that the students are friendly and accepting of everyone. It has the good reviews too, but, I think.. I think this is where I belong. I've always wanted to come to Fairy Tail. It just seems so fun.. Almost like it isn't a boarding school, but a big family." Lucy was smiling brightly as a slight pink tint came to her cheeks. The smile and reaction she had to his school made Dean Makarov smile brightly as well. "Well then, Mr. Heartfilia, Lucy.. All I can say is.. Welcome to Fairy Tail." At those words, a girl with ghost white hair, pale skin and the biggest blue eyes came walking into the room, she had something that looked like a stamp maker in her hand. "Hello, I'm MiraJane. It's nice to know that you will be attending Fairy Tail. Where would you like your stamp at, Lucy?"

Mr. Heartfilia sat in his chair as he watched his daughter and the other woman talk. He was a little confused about the stamp. But, he guessed it was okay. Lucy seemed to know what it was. He watched as his daughter lifted her right hand and gave it to MiraJane. Within a few seconds there was a pink tattoo like stamp of the Fairy Tail Boarding School logo on the once empty hand. Lucy stood up and smiled, looking at the mark, before she gave MiraJane a hug. "Thanks Dean Makarov. I'm sure I'll love it here." The three adults in the room nodded their heads, smiles present on their faces as the watched the young blonde smile at her new mark of acceptance.

Later in the afternoon, Mr. Heartfilia had some of the house hold servants bring Lucy's clothing and bed sheets to her new room at Fairy Tail. Lucy sat on her newly made bed, looking around the room. Makarov had told her she had a room mate. Lucy smiled brighter imagining what her room mate might be like. She scanned the other side of the room. There were shelves on the wall, filled with several books. It wasn't hard to see that her room mate was fascinated with reading and knowledge. That was one thing the two had in common, at least. Seeing the bed, Lucy noticed it was covered in a blanket that was blue with black script writing all over. It was an amazing looking blanket. In fact, Lucy was sort of jealous. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she noticed a large "L" on the head board of her room mate's bed. One more thing in common, both of their names started with "L."

Lucy laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, imagining what her room mate would be like. Surely the girl would be nice. And maybe they'd be friends, good friends.

But, Lucy didn't even get to shut her eyes before the door to the room opened quickly. Sitting up on the pink and purple blanket, Lucy noticed a blue haired girl with hazel eyes looking straight at her. The biggest smile Lucy had ever seen was placed on who she assumed was her new room mate. Standing up, Lucy waited for the girl to come into the room all the way before she spoke. "Hello, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

The girl just smiled more before, nodding her head and hugging Lucy. "Hi! I'm Levy McGarden. Dean Makarov told me all about you Lucy, and I'm glad I get to be your roomy. It'll be fun!" Lucy was a little unused to sudden hugs, but didn't pull away. She could get used to hugs. "I should take you to the lounge to meet everyone!"

Lucy continued to smile when Levy let her go, letting the blue haired girl pull her along. They left their room and practically ran down the hall.

Natsu laid on one of the many couches in the Lounge. He had his head resting on a red pillow with he watched his friends, Gray and Elfman play a fighting game on the Wii. His head had stopped feeling like it was going to split, but he didn't feel like doing anything. So, instead of playing the game, he laid on the couch to watch. Lisanna had come to sit by him, but he didn't feel like talking to the white haired, blue eyed girl either. So, when someone had called her over to the juice bar, she gave him a smile and went to the group of girls at the bar. Sighing, he closed his eyes once more. His thoughts drifted, he tried to think of a way to apologize to Lisanna for ignoring her. She didn't deserve it. But, really.. He tried to tell her that he didn't have the same feelings towards her as she did. But the chance never presented itself. He had known her since they were children, but, the feelings she had wanted him to have.. They just never developed. He saw her as a little sister, a close friend, but not a lover, a girlfriend.

Then, he mind started to wonder to what Levy had told him earlier. She had told him that she had a new room mate. That meant a new girl was at Fairy Tail. He tried to think about what the girl may be like. But it was hard to try. He didn't want to be disappointed if she turned out to be completely different, so he waited for Levy to come back to the Lounge.

It didn't take very long for him to hear Levy's laugh from down the hall. He didn't think he would get nervous over meeting a new girl. But his heart beat just a little faster at the anticipation. Only a moment later did Levy enter, her fingers linked with another's. Natsu stood up and looked over to her. Her blonde hair was in a side ponytail, with half of it down. She had big chocolate brown eyes. His vision slowly traveled down, noticing all her curves. Suppressing a soft groan in his throat, he noticed she was in a short green and white halter type dress with white jean cut offs under it. Green sandals finished her look. 'I'm in love.' Was all Natsu could think before he got up from the couch and quickly walked over to Levy. "So, Levy, this is your new room mate?"

Hearing someone talking to her, Levy turned her head to Natsu as he walked up. She nodded her head and let go of Lucy's hand. "Natsu Dragneel, this is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu wasn't looking at Levy as she introduced them, his attention was on the blond in front of him. He extended his hand to her and gave her a heart warming grin. "It's nice to meet you, Luce." Lucy was smiling at him also, as she extended her hand to him and shook it for a second. "It's Lucy.. And it's nice to meet you too, Natsu."

Natsu chuckled as he shook his head. "I know you're Lucy, but I think I'm gonna just call you Luce. It'll be my nickname for ya." Giggling as well, she nodded her head. "That sounds fine then, Natsu." Levy smiled at the two, 'I think they may become close fast.. This could be good!'

"Well, I'll let you too get to know each other." With that said, Levy ran off. Lucy giggled a little more at her new room mates reaction. "She sure does like to run off, doesn't she?" Natsu too chuckled and nodded his head. "That's Levy. She probably went to go find Gajeel." Lucy's giggles stopped as her head tilted to the side curiously. "Gajeel?" She recieved a nod of his head as an answer. "Yeah, her boyfriend." All Lucy could do was let her mouth form a small "o."

"So, Natsu.. Can you tell me a little about this place?" He took her hand in his and nodded his head. "Sure, but how about we go somewhere that isn't so crowded." He recieved a nod from her and the two left the Lounge. Both were unaware of Makarov's watchful eye, as he watched them walk out of the large room. 


	2. Makarov's request

AN: Otaku'25: I know that in the anime/manga that most of the main characters are around the same age or within a few years of each other. But, for the sake of this fanfiction, I think most of them will be highschool aged.

Lucy-17 Natsu-17 Levy-17 Gajeel-18 Grey-17 Juvia-17 Erza-18 Jellal-18 MiraJane-21 Freed-21

Yes, MiraJane and Freed will be 21. But, only because their part of the staff of Fairy Tail Boarding school. :)

Noooow! :D I want to say: "Oh my freaking goodness! Four reviews for the first chapter already! Wow! I love you guys, thank you! :) Your wish is my command, here is the next chapter!" Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But, if I did... Natsu would have already made Lucy his, in all the ways possible. XD

Ch.2 Makarov's request.

Natsu pulled Lucy through the halls of the school at what Lucy would call a face pace. He didn't seem to be running or sprinting, but that's what she had been doing to keep herself from meeting the floor. "N..Natsu! Where are we going?" She looked all around them to try to see if she could guess where he was taking her, but she had no clue. He didn't turn his head as he spoke, "it's a surprise. But I think you'll like it, Luce." With that said, he continued to pull her through the halls once more.

After a few more minutes, Natsu's grip on Lucy's hand loosened. She looked from their hands, up to him with a confused look on her face. Natsu turned to look at her and smiled as he pulled her in front of him. "Well, what do you think of the school's garden? Mira makes sure that it gets enough light and water everyday.." Lucy looked around at all the beautiful flowers and trees. There was roses, calla lillies, lavender, birds of paradise, azelias, African lavender, cosmos, orchids, etc. Her chocolate orbs widened when she found the flower that she adored, the Lisianthus. "This place.. Natsu.. It's beautiful.." She turned her head to him and gave him a smile that he swore made his heart melt.

Then, Lucy spotted a bench and went to sit on it and admire the beauty in front of her. Natsu watched her as he came to sit next to her. 'Wow, she looks even more beautiful than I thought..' A light dusting of pink touched his cheeks as he watched her. But, he was pulled out of his day dreams when Lucy giggled and gave him a curious look. "Natsu.. Are you okay?" The pink haired boy's eyes widened and his cheeks got darker as he nodded his head. Frowning slightly, Lucy's eyes narrowed a little. "You sure? You're face is all red.. Let me check you temperature.." Before Natsu could stop her, she had the back of one of her hands against his forehead, while the other tested her own.

"You seem fine.. Maybe you've just had too much sun.." Natsu nodded his head as her hand fell away, clearing his throat in the process. "So, you wanted to know more about Fairy Tail?" Lucy's smile returned and her eyes got wide again, she had forgotten that was why they had left the lounge in the first place. "Oh, yes. I know this school is one of the best, but it also has a reputation for having some of the most reckless students.. I didn't mention that part to daddy.."

Her words made the boy laugh, "So, we're reckless? Haha, Luce.. You're one of us now." He gave her a big grin and continued. "Makarov, the dean, that is.. He and the past deans built this school a long time ago. They wanted a place that would take people in and treat them like family, but also, give them the best education that you could get. So, the teachers were interveiwed and tested with questions, like... "What do you think students deserve in life?" Or something like that.. I dunno, Makarov, well.. He's the best. He sees the good in people." As Natsu talked, the two were unaware of the sound of footfalls coming closer.

Makarov and MiraJane smiled at the younger couple. "Lucy! Hi," MiraJane called out to the blonde. Thuroughly surprised, Lucy almost fell off the bench. Luckily for her, Natsu had fast reflexes and caught her before she fell on her bottom, pulling her into his lap. MiraJane gave a giggle and Makarov cleared his throat just as Lucy noticed where she was sitting. Natsu, on the other hand, had a goofy smile on his lips as one of his arms held her to him. Lucy quickly pulled out of his reach with a little squeak and a blush, then looked over to the dean and his assistant.

"Since you two are so familiar with each other, I'd like Natsu to show you around and help you make some friends, Lucy." The old man looked over to the blushing boy, who was snapped back into reality by the old man's words. "Sure, Gramps." Natsu's blush was almost completely gone and his embarrassment was gone. Makarov nodded his head and gave the two students a big smile as he turned around. "Oh and Natsu?" The said boy stood up from the bench, "yeah?"

"Don't drink inside my school again. Got it?" Natsu fell over at the words of the short old man. 'How'd he know! Cana said he wouldn't find out!' As he got himself off the ground and into a sitting position, he spoke, "y-yes sir." With the conversation between the males over, Makarov started walking back into the building. MiraJane smiled and waved at the two before turning to leave with Makarov.

Once the two were gone, Natsu stood up and offered his hand to Lucy. "I think we should go back to the Lounge. You need to meet some people." She smiled, taking his hand and getting up from the bench. "I think so. And after, maybe I can get a tour from someone." Natsu smiled and nodded his head as he walked with her, this time not pulling her too fast. 'I don't want to share Luce with everyone..'

Back at the Lounge, Grey, a boy with shoulder length black-blue hair was sitting on the couch that Natsu had vacated, a blue haired girl sitting next to him. "Grey.. You don't.. You don't like this new girl.. Do you?" She looked over to him, her dark blue eyes holding tears in them. When he saw the tears, Grey started panicking. "J-Juvia! Wh-what are you crying for? I don't even know this 'new girl'!" Juvia hugged Grey to her and stopped her crying, "so, you don't like her then?"

"I don't know her.. I'm sure that she's a cool girl, but I don't think I'll like her like you think I will." Grey let his arms wrap around the over-dramatic girl next to him, a small smile on his lips. "Juvia, I think what Grey is trying to say is... She's been gone with Natsu since I brought her down here.. There isn't a good chance for him." Levy giggled from her spot on a different couch. A big man, with peircings and long black hair sitting close to her, his eyes closed and one of his arms resting on the back of the couch behind Levy's head. "Dragneel's probably doing nothing, he's too shy to do anything. But, Levy's right. There isn't a chance for Fullbuster with the new girl."

Grey looked over to the man and frowned, playing hurt. "Gajeel, that was just so hurtful... How could you say that?" Said man, opened one eye before chuckling at the other. "Oh shut it Fullbuster."

Not too soon after, Natsu and Lucy entered the almost empty Lounge. "Lu! You're back! Where were you?" Levy stood up from her spot on the couch and ran over to the blonde, squeezing her into a hug. "L.. Levy.. Can.. Can't b.. Breathe..!" Gasping, Levy let her friend go and smiled at her apologetically. "Sory Lu.. Didn't know I was squeezing you so hard.." The hazel eyed girl blushed as she went back to her spot next to Gajeel. It was Natsu's turn to speak then, "Luce, I'd like to introduce you to my friends.. You already know Levy, obviously.. But! That's Grey Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Grey is my room mate, and Juvia.. Well.. She's just Juvia." Lucy walked over to the two and extended her hand to them. "It's nice to meet you Grey and Juvia. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

The two on the couch both shook her hand and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Lucy." Grey looked up at her, 'wow, she is a looker..' Juvia stood up and reached out for Lucy, giving her a hug. "If you don't go after my Grey, we can be friends." When Lucy and Juvia's hug ended, Lucy gave the blue haired girl a heart warming smile. "No need to worry Juvia, we can definitely be friends." That smile was reassurence enough for the girl, but the words pushed it even further. "Okay Lucy." Smiling, Juvia sat back down next to Grey and wrapped her arms around his waist again.

Turning from Grey and Juvia, Natsu pointed to the man next to Levy. "And that big guy over there is Gajeel Redfox. He may seem a bit mean, but.. Well, he's like that with everyone except Levy." Gajeel opened one of his eyes and looked over to the blonde and Natsu. "What's up?" Lucy gave the big guy a smile, "oh nothing. Nothing at all.. Levy, can I speak to you a minute?" Said girl tilted her head before getting up once more and walking over to a corner with Lucy.

"Yeah Lu? What's up?" Lucy looked at her room mate. The girl was petite, polite, very pretty.. Then she looked over her shoulder to the man who was now looking up at Natsu. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her face back to Levy. "So, how did you get him to be so nice to you? He's kind of a meanie.." Levy giggled when she understood what Lucy was talking about. "Don't let Gajeel trick you, Lu. Under that tough guy exterior, is a big softy. Once you get to know him, you'll know what I mean." Lucy tilted her head slightly. "That guy's a 'softy'?" Levy just continued to giggle before she took her friend's hand and led her back to the group, leaving her standing with Natsu.

"So, where's Erza and Jellal, guys?" Natsu looked from Grey to Gajeel, looking for an answer. Grey looked up from Juvia long enough to answer the pink haired boy. "She said something about them going off campus for something. Makarov gave the okay." Natsu grumbled and sat down on a couch that faced his friends, pulling Lucy down with him. She squeaked, causing Levy to look over to the blonde and giggle once more. "Lu, you're too funny.." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Levy, but ended up pulling it back into her mouth and joining in her room mate's laughter.

The group remained in the Lounge for the remainder of the day, until it was dinner time. The boys left the girls to their own devices while they went to the bar and ordered some food for them all.

Levy and Juvia went to over to the couch that Lucy sat on by herself now. "So, Lu.. How do you like it here so far? Seen anyone you might like?" Lucy blushed at the second question, only to have Juvia speak. "It'd better not be my Grey..!" The blue eyed girl looked at her new friend with unshed tears in her eyes. "Lucy, I don't want you to be my rival in love.." Lucy turned to the girl, a little panicky. "Juvia! I.. Don't worry, I'm not going after Grey! I swear.. But, to answer your question Levy.. I haven't met everyone." She smiled at the two as she sat back against the couch. "But, I do love it here."

The boys came back moments later with 3 platters carrying 2 plates on each, and 2 mugs of drinks each. The girls got back to their couches and smiled at the boys, thanking them.

After the meal, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his as he stood up. Looking at the other two pairs, he spoke, "I think I'll walk Luce back to her dorm room. She's had a long day.. Then I'm gonna go to bed. We'll see you guys later, okay?" Lucy looked up at Natsu, a blush on her cheeks as she looked over to Levy. The hazel eyed girl gave Lucy a small smile and nodded her head. "Well, goodnight then you two," Grey said as he stood up and gave Lucy a one armed hug before pulling Juvia up too. "We're gonna go for a walk. See ya later guys." The two left, Grey waving behind him at the four friends they left behind.

A few moments later, Natsu was walking out of the Lounge with Lucy next to him. It was silent as they walked, but it was a comfortable silence. 'Wow.. She's actually letting me hold her hand.. She hasn't tried to pull away at all..'

Lucy looked up at the walls, the floor, the windows, anything except her hand holding Natsu's. 'He's so nice to me.. Nicer than everyone else.. I'll be seeing him for a while too.. Thanks, Dean Makarov.' Her smile stayed in place as the two teens walked to Lucy and Levy's shared room.

"I think those two make a cute couple, don't you Dean?" MiraJane smiled down at the old man, who stood next to her as they watched the teens walk towards the stairs heading to the girls dorms. "Maybe. But I hope she will keep that 'reckless' boy out of trouble." 


	3. Laxus

A/N: Hey guys! Well I think this will be a good story, if I don't keep getting distracted. Haha, sorry it's soo late.. But anywho, here's the next chapter.

PS. I don't own Fairy Tale, Hiro Mashima does. But! If I did, Gray would just push Natsu into Lucy, unexpectedly making them share a kiss! :O I'm so evil, but it's okay.

PPS. I had this written out on WordPad. But, sadly, it didn't work out. Soooo! I had to rewrite it on NotePad. Gah! Sooo long to write it, maybe it'll take less time to rewrite it. :/

Ch.3 Laxus

Natsue had left Lucy's room after she shut her door, his smile never leaving his lips as he walked to his room in the opposite wing of the dorms. 'I wonder what she'll want to do tomorrow.. Will she let me hold her hand again?' Natsu's smile turned into a goofy grin as he reached the stairs he and Lucy had only moments ago walked up, holding hands.

The pink haired boy was so engrossed with his thoughts, he didn't even realize when he came to his door. Didn't register he was in his bed, or even on the brink of sleep until his world went black and his dreams took over his mind. But even then, the grin hadn't left his lips.

When the next morning came, Lucy was up with the rise of the sun. She looked over to the Bluenette, sleeping soundlessly in her own bed. Lucy smiled as she shook her head. She didn't even hear the small girl come in last night. But, that could been because she was caught in her own day dreams or maybe she had fallen asleep after Natsu left her in the dorm.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy climbed out of her slightly messed up bed. Before she could reach for her towel and a chanfe of clothes, Lucy turned to the dissheveled bed and made quick work of making the bed neat once more. Sounds from the other bed made her still in her movements, before slowly and quietly looking over her shoulder to the small girl across from her.

Levy seemed to be on the verge of waking. She had turned in her sleep, towards Lucy, and her eyebrows were twitching lightly. It seemed the sun was starting to break the bonds of sleep on the petite girl, because slowly, she opened one of her hazel eyes to take in her new roomate making her bed.

"Morning, Lu.." the softly spoken words made Lucy's smile even brighter it seemed. "Hey Levy... Sorry for waking you, when'd you get in last night?" Lucy sat on her newly cleared bed and looked over to her friend, who seemed to be waking up faster with every second.

Looking over to Lucy with now both eyes open, she slowly raised her body on one arm and got into a sitting postion. "Late. Gajeel wanted to show me something.." The contrasting of Levy's hair with the deep pink blush that crept onto the girl's face made Lucy blush and giggle. "Oh? Well then.. I can see why you took so long. I hope you enjoyed what he showed you?"

The blonde giggled more as she stood and walked over to where her clothes and other things had been put away. In the dresser, she found a change of panties, bra and a white tank top that had a black key on the chest. Then she looked through the hangers that hung in the closet and found a pair of midnight blue short-shorts. Laying the outfit on the bed, she looked for her towel before turning to Levy again.

"Do you wanna head for the showers with me, Lev?" Lucy gave her new friend a curious smile, which the bluenette couldn't help but return with a friendly nod. "Sure! Let me get my stuff." It took Levy less time than Lucy to find what she wanted to wear.

It was an orange halter top that had detached sleeves that started at the forearm and went all the way down to just past her fingers. Then, she pulled out a white pair of shorts, as well as a white strapless bra and a matching pair of panties. Taking her towel in her hands as well, the two girls took the clothing they wore to bed off and wrapped up in the towels before leaving the room.

The girls made their way to the girls' showering room in less than a couple minutes, smiles on their faces as they spoke about their nights. Well, it was mostly about Levy's night, actually. Until Levy voiced a question to the blonde.

"So, you seem to really have a thing for Natsu.. Even thought, it was just yesterday that you two met.." She giggled at the telling coloring of Lucy's cheeks. "So...? What is it? Do you like him? I think he seems a lot sillier than usual." Lucy shook her head, in an attempt to shake her blush from her cheeks. "I.. We're just friends, Lev. That's all. I mean, we did just meet, like you said."

Levy gave her friend a smiled before dropping the subject for the time being. Lucy was thankful her friend stopped the assult of questions about Natsu. 'I mean, we are just friends. We only just met the other day. Though.. He does seem a little protective.. Mayber its just how he is.'

The two girls continued to talk about little things like classes and Levy even mentioned some things about some other students. When the girls finally came out of the showers, it had been an hour since they had woken up. Lucy opened their door and they two got dressed before heading out and down to the Lounge.  
_

Natsu had decided to let Levy bring Lucy down to the Lounge, the girls' dorm wasnt the funnest place to be in the morning anyway. The girls seemed to need time to become fully awake, and since boys would only make them shriek or scream, he preferred that Levy bring Lucy to him in the mornings. Plus, being called a pervert or a peeping tom, didn't sit well with him.

Grey Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel sat at a table waiting for the girls that made up their little group to come down. In front of each boy was a breakfast that was half eaten. The four had been in the middle of a random conversation, of course when one would say something that seemed 'un-manly,' Elfman would point and say, "you're totally not manly, dude."

The conversation had been going for a little over half an hour when a tall blonde man with a very muscular build came in and walked silently over to the group. He had on some of his infamous headphones on his head, a lightening shaped scar on his left eye. Surprisingly, the scar didn't leave him blind, but it sill scared more people away.

He made his pressence known to the small group by clearing his throat. "Ahem. I heard there was a new girl in this place. Where is she, boys?" The group around the table tensed as the pressence was noticed. Grey was the first to stand and look at the blonde. "Laxus, since when do you come talk to us? I thought you said we were below your power?"

Said blonde gave the speaker a scowl before he looked over to the 'leader' of the group. "Dragneel, I asked a question. And I expect and answer."

Natsu stood up and walked away from his chair, closing the distance between he and the blonde who now towered over him. "I ain't answering you." The answer made Laxus chuckle. 'This kid really is stubborn, guess it'll be my job to teach him to know his place.' "Fine. But I will see this girl when she comes down and ask her to join me for dinner tonight." Laxus turned his back on the group, Natsu in particular.

That was the straw that made Natsu's temper flare. He walked over to where Laxus had sat himself on a comfortable couch across the room from them. Even in the somewhat shadow of the room, the light from the windows shined on the metal of Laxus's headphones, giving Natsu the exact location of where he was. It didn't seem to bother the older man though. Her watched the pink haired boy, waiting for him to stike first.

Natsu held his flaming fist back as he walked, letting all his pent up frustratuons flare, making the flames grow larger with every step. By the time Natsu was close enough to throw a punch, his flames seemed to be a lot hotter than normal. Everyone in the room drew silent as they watched the soon-to-be fight.

With a scream, Natsu let his fist fall close to Laxus. It stunned Natsu a little. He was sure he's aimed for the blonde's nose. But, he missed. Shaking his head, he threw another flaming hit. It once again landed to the side. Growling in frustration, Natsu pulled back. "Stay still asshole! How am I supposed to hit you, when you keep dodging?"

Laxus stood from the now singed couch and let a tired sigh escape his lips, the movement had caused Natsu to step back a step or two. But the shorter man didn't back down, instead he threw a punch and this time it connected. The unexpected force pushed Laxus back until his back hit the wall.

Getting up from the small crater in the wall, he sighed once more. Then, after cracking his neck, he smiled over to Natsu. "I see you can finally land a decent hit. But, I'll just have to teach you your place again." With that said, the taller blonde came running, fist in the air, lightening crackling around it.

Natsu's eyes widened a little before her dodged to the right, using his smaller stature to get away from the muscular bulk that was Laxus. When Laxus's eyes caught Natsu's moevement, he turned just as quickly and aimed his punch into Natsu's cheek.

The smaller of the two landed on the floor a few feet from Laxus. The blonde looked down at Natsu, a chuckle coming from his lips as he walked over to the pink haired boy. "You lose." Nobody noticed the gasp of a girl who had silently walked into the lounge during the fight between the two males.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on the tall man, pulling a key from her left pocket of her shorts. She whispered, "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo." In a flash of light, a man in a black suit and red tie, wearing glasses appeared in front of Lucy. He took in the scene in front of him and then turned to Lucy. "What do you wish me to do, Lucy?"

The blonfe girl looked up at him and pointed to the tall blonde man walking closer to the small pink haired man on the floor. "Get him away from Natsu, while I get him out of here." The celestial spirit nodded as he walked away from her. He looked over to the vlonde who had been chuckling at the fallen man.

Shaking his head, Leo readied his attack. The strawberry blonde's hand glowed with a bright light as he came closer to the other blonde. Without so much as a word to the bulkier man, Leo called out, "Regulus Punch!" When thepunch hit, it sent Laxus back to the opposite wall of where Natsu sent him. Leo looked at the crumbled wall which now bore a large hole in it, before turning to see Lucy laying the fallen man's head on her lap.

Raising his eyebrow to the two, he shrugged his shoulder and gave a slight wave to Lucy when she looked up at him with a smill smile on her lips. The man in the suit soon dissipated into nothing. Everyone in the room watched on in silence. Lucy looked down at Natsu, a small bruise slowly forming on his cheek, where he had been hit. Biting her bottom lip softly, she gently touched it as she said his name, "Natsu.."

Said owner of the name, opened one eye and looked up at her from his place on her lap. The morning sun was shining, showing him her face. And even though it wasn't shining from behind her, it made her look like an angel to him. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, even if it smarted his bruising cheek. "Mornin', Luce."

She giggled ans shook her head as she helped him sit up. "What'd you think you were doing, getting into a fight with a guy 3 times your size, Natsu!" The boy just puffed his cheeks out and looked away. "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you." Lucy studied him for a moment more, before standing up and looking at the mess that had been made.

"Well, at least you're okay.. But, I wish I could say the same for the lounge.." She bit her lip nervously, just before Mirajane came into the room, a smile on her face. "Natsu, Dean Makarov wants you in his office. Now, please." Looking up from Lucy's pouty face to Mirajane's smiley one, he groaned. "Aww, man...!" Only a few moments later did Natsu get up and walk out of the room with Mirajane.

Elfman then, after Natsu had been gone for a moment, came up to Lucy. "Natsu was doing the manly thing you know.. Just trying to protect you from Laxus." Hearing this from the taller man, Lucy turned to the platinum haired man. "Protect me? What exactly was 'Laxus' trying to do to me...?" Elman smiled at her, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "I think he wanted to make you his girlfriend."

The statement made Lucy blush. 'Natsu didn't want Laxus to ask me out...? I wonder why?'  
_

A/N" Sooo? :D I can honestly say, that this is my first fight. Literally. I've never attempted a fight scene.. :/ Hope you liked? Next chapter soon. Oh and since this is an AU, I thought it'd be okay for Leo/Loke to have a clean past. He was introduced as a celestial spirit, not a mage. Oh and for those who may be curious. I imagined Laxus would be 18-19. Sooo, yeah. And! I only thought of Laxus as a 'rival' for Natsu, because of the line he said to the guild in and episode in the Phantom Lord Arc. He said something along the lines that he'd only help, it someone convinced Lucy to be his girl. Minor line, but a memorable one.

Hope you like! RxR? 


	4. Stolen Kisses and Soft Caresses

A/N: Wow, so, I think I may have died of amazement! Haha, I didn't even notice that I could edit this on here. Haha! Yes! :D

Anywho, Mr/Ms Guest reviewer, Thank you! :D I will grant your wish for a scene of each, Jel-za and Mir-eed. Keep in mind, this IS a Natsu/Lucy story though.. Although, I do plan for this story to have sequels. (All the boys with their resepective girls.) I don't know what they would call a six part fan-fiction.. Maybe a sextet, or Sextology and hextology. Oh well. :) But, make sure to look for the sequel. I havent picked the couple yet though. Sooo, bare with me buddy.

Sooo, yes. Here's Ch.4 of FTBS. XD Oh, and 2 more things; 1. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.. Lucky bastard. :D

_2. Italics_- Thoughts or emphasized word, but mostly thoughts.

Ch.4 Stolen Kisses and Soft Caresses

After the Dean saw his grandson, Laxus, get tossed through one of the walls and land on the ground outside, he groaned. "That boy can't control his temper." Shaking his head, the white haired man turned to his much younger assistant, MiraJane. Her big, blue orbs looking out the window just as Laxus's unconscious body lay. The dust around his body falling slowly to coat the metal of his head phones, as well as his previously neat clothing. Feeling that she was being looked at, she looked down to her boss and former dean. He looked older than he was. The wrinkles on his face deep and in a large quantity. Of course, some of those deep wrinkles were around his eyes; signaling that he had his share of pain, but, also his own share of mirth. This old man, he was the dean, yes. But to most of these children here at Fairy Tail, he was their surrogate father. To disappoint him would be like, disappointing your biological father.

That's why she knew how deeply he cared for all the students here. Laxus, by blood was his family, but even though the others weren't blood.. Once they were accepted into this boarding school, they became his children. "Mira.. Will you be a dear and fetch Natsu for me? I think it's time for me to talk to him." A small smile crossed his lips in reassurance and she smiled back at him. Nodding to the man she thought of as a father, she turned on her heels and walked out of the office.

It was a short walk to the Lounge, the room would most doubtedly have to be remodeled. Sighing heavily, she walked into the open doors and looked around the room quietly. She looked for the head of short pink hair that rested on top of a scarf covered neck. Upon not finding such a head within the crowd, MiraJane walked further into the room. She looked down to see the back of a blonde girl on her knees. The girl seemed to be holding something in her lap. Walking around the girl, she spotted the boy who she had been sent to look for.

Natsu Dragneel had his head nestled in the shorts-clad lap of one, Lucy Heartfilia. This little bit of information made the white haired woman smile sincerely. The two really made a cute couple, but, business called. MiraJane watched as Lucy stood up, causing Natsu to sit up. She smiled even more as Lucy scolded the pink haired boy, then turn her attention to the damage her friend had caused to the structure of the room. It was then that she made her presence known, "Natsu, Dean Makarov wants you in his office. Now, please." She had to supress the giggle that wanted to come forth from his childish whine. But, somehow she succeeded in keeping her own childish giggle, giving him instead a cheerful smile as he stood up and walked to the door.

Even though she knew the boy knew where he was going, she decided to make sure he made it. The dean would be upset if she let him just to come on his own. It only took the two a few minutes before they reached the office where she had left the short old paternal figure of the school. Waving to the trouble-causing teen, MiraJane shut the door after him. She shook her head and went over to her desk to see what papers she had to file. When she sat down, there was a single rose with a note tied to it with a single strand of thread. A small smile curved the take-over mage's lips as she opened the small folded note.

_MiraJane,_

_I know you're busy doing paperwork today. And maybe pulling Natsu by his ear, in to see the Dean.. But, I would like to see you soon._  
_At our spot in the gardens. Tonight, 11 o'clock? Who am I kidding, you can't say no, because we haven't talked yet. Meet me?_

_F.J._

Closing the note again, she pulled the rose up to her nose and took a deep sniff. It smelled beautiful, wonderful and it held a promise of the love he promised her. Without letting the rose and not go, she reached down and pulled the last drawer of her desk open and dropped the flower and parchment carefully inside. She was going to take them home with her later, but right now, duty called. She looked back from the drawer as she closed it, to the large stacks of filing on her desk. _Aww, this is going to take forever..  
_&&&&&&&&_

At the same time the destruction of the Lounge was happening, a busty redheaded woman was walking from the training field. Instead of her usual armor, she had requipped to a pair of training shorts and a thin tank top that was a tad too long for her. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. Well, shower, then sleep. A slow smile came to her lips. Showering sounded delightful. She crossed one set of bleachers and was about to cross the second set that sat right before the door that led to the female showers, when a hand shot out of what seemed like nowhere. Looking down, said redhead caught a glimpse of it before it wrapped around her waist and pulled her under the steps that composed the first set of bleachers. "Well, well.. What do I have here..? The famous Titania, all to myself?" Erza was about to start fighting the would-be-assailant, but the voice crossed her memory. She knew that voice, knew it personally. Looking up from the arm that held her securely to the chest of the one who snagged her, she turned her attention to the face that had bent to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Jellal..?"

She was surprised to see her childhood friend, and secret crush, holding her under the bleachers. It was a good thing her friends hadn't been with her, because she couldn't keep the sudden color from showing on her cheeks. "W-what are you doing here?" The said man turned his eyes up and looked at her face. His lips curved up at the edges as he witnessed the great Titania Erza blush at his pressence. "Surprised? Sorry that I didn't say anything about visiting.. But, I wanted to surprise you." A chill had ran up her spine, his lips where a fraction of an inch away from her ear. She could feel the heat of his breathe on her neck and ear. "Y-yeah.. I.. You should have said you were coming.."

The blue haired man chuckled at her response. He pulled his head away from her, turning she around in his arms as he backed her up against the wall that the bleachers rested against. "If I had said something, I wouldn't have gotten this reaction, correct?" He could see her blush darken, this only made his smirk widen. "Plus, I like it better when you're straight from an exercise.." One of his hands had come to gently caress her cheek. _He's so close.. What is he doing..? Why are we hidden under the bleachers?_

"Erza, you're my best friend.. You know that?" She remained silent, letting him speak, only nodded her head to him. She couldn't make herself speak even if she wanted to, his hand was still cupping her cheek. Her mind was drawing blanks for questions that ran through her mind. So, she kept her mouth shut. "For a long time, I didn't want to admit that the little girl that had been following me for most of my childhood, would be my best friend growing up.. But, you were determined. I liked that." He smirked as his gaze fell momentarily from her eyes to her lips, before looking back up to her eyes. "What I'm trying to say, Erza.. Is, I think.. Somewhere along the way.. You burrowed into me. Lately.. I can't seem to stop missing you. So, I took it upon myself to visit." He chuckled softly before he took in her appearance.

_Man, do I ever like when she's just done exercising.._ He looked back up at her, she had let her tongue sneak out to lick her bottom lip to moisten it. That was it, he couldn't not do it. Jellal leaned back in, using both his hands to cage Erza between himself and the brick wall. It only took a few seconds for his lips to gently touch her own. At first his kiss was curious. He didn't want to force it on her, but when she didn't pull back or move her face, his kiss began an exploratory mission of her own. Jellal kept the kiss slow and gentle, but that didn't mean he kept his passions for her gentle.

Erza had closed her eyes after the first couple of seconds, her hands slowly made their way up from her waist to his arms. Trailing them upwards until she could wrap her arms around his neck. The action caused the blue haired teen to drop his hands to her curvy body, starting by letting his caresses fall from her slim shoulders to the curve of her breasts. He didn't want to get too far ahead, so regretably, he let his hands fall to her hips. His hold on her was gentle, but firm. Slowly he pulled his lips from hers, his forehead almost immediately resting on her own. He looked at her closed eyes, watching her until her brown orbs opened and looked at him. The pair wasn't out of breathe, having been able to breath out their noses because of the slowness of their kiss. "Jellal.."

Jellal smiled at her as he pressed himself to her, taking in the feel of her soft and pliable body under the clothing that separated them. He bit back a groan as he spoke, "Erza.. I won't force anything on you. I'd never do that to you." All the female teenager could do or say was nod her head to her long time friend. "I know.. But, I think I should go before someone comes looking.." He chuckled at her worry. "In a bit." Once the last word escaped, his lips came crashing back onto her unexpecting ones.  
_&&&&&&&&

Natsu had spent the better part of an hour with the dean, getting a stern talking to. When he had finally been dismissed, he just walked back to the destroyed lounge. Groaning at the large hole in the wall, he frowned. "I didn't even punch Laxus through the wall.. It wasn't me and he didn't want to even hear it." He looked over to the un touched portion of the room. The couches had bits of dust on them, but for the most part were un harmed. No one was really around, only what seemed to be the one person he was looking for. A certain blonde female celestial mage. Walking silently over to the unsuspecting girl, Natsu pounced onto the couch right next to her. "Luce! How come you're still here?" He noticed a book in her hands, she was reading. Tilting his head, he continued to look at her as she read. Surely she heard him, right? _She can't be as bad as Levy already, can she?_ Suppressing a groan, he rainsed a finger to poke her shoulder gently. The little annoyance caught Lucy's attention.

The blonde looked up, a confused look on her face before she noticed it was only Natsu. "Oh, hey Natsu! I hope you didn't get into too much trouble.." Her confusion switched to a small smile, then her lips turned down at the corners as she continued, "Elfman told me that you were only trying to protect me.. I'm sorry for that."

The frown on her lips made Natsu suddenly sad. _I wanted her happy, not sad. I want to keeo her happy always._ He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think about something to say or do to make her not sad. "Aw, Luce.. Don't be sad. Gramps didn't do anything but give me a talkin' to about destroying the building. Nothing to bad.." She shook her head, her frown still in place. "But, Natsu.. You didn't do that. You were on the floor when he got knocked through the wall.." Natsu's eyebrow twitched and his face deadpanned. "Well then.. Make me un-manly, why don'tcha..?" He grumbled to himself softly. This little childish act made Lucy's frown disappear, her laughter soon followed. "Oh, Natsu! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I meant you gave it your all.. You did a good job of keeping him away from me."

He looked over to her, his grumbling stopping as he watched her laugh. "Really? You think so..?" Lucy was able to reign in her laughter after only a few seconds of his question and nod her head to him. She closed her book, setting it on the table in front of them. "Of course, Natsu. I think it was the most manliest thing anyone has ever done for me." Her words caused his lips to form a wide grin, showing his white teeth and slight fangs to her. "It was nothing, Luce." Said girl giggled once more before leaning her head over onto his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks.. Natsu."

The pink haired teen was speechless. Lucy was hugging him. She. Hugged. Him! _I've died and gone to heaven!_ All he could do, not to pull her to him even closer and kiss her, was to wrap an arm around her shoulders and hug her back. "Anytime, Luce."  
_&&&&&&&&

The full day of sorting and filing papers away had made Mira Jane feel tired. She had wanted to just burn all the piles that filled her desk, only 10 minutes into the filing. Her eyes felt like the were crossing 20 minutes into the reading of the papers. She couldn't take it. But now, now she could just wait the last 10 minutes in the garden. It was 10:45 when she left her desk in search of her and Freed's spot in the gardens. When she stepped out into the fresh air of the garden, her nose was hit with the smell of flowers. She smiled as some of the tension of the day evaporated from her body. These gardens always made her feel better.

She looked around, to make sure no one was seeing her walk around at such a late time of night. No one was out. _Good._ She made her way to the entrance of the maze that was located at the back of the gardens. It wasn't too large of a maze, but unless one had been through it a few times and sucessfully memorized a way out, you could get lost. Luckily, MiraJane knew exactly where she was going. It was the same place where Freed had kissed her a few months back.

_FlashBack_

The green haired psychology teacher/Darkness Magic Mage had been watching a certain platinum blonde all day. He wouldn't say he was following her. But everywhere she looked, she would see his long green locks, right as he turned a corner. If MiraJane hadn't known any better, she'd have thought that someone was stalking her. The thought made her laugh. She had always liked the slightly older man. Of course, she would never tell him. He probably would have just brushed her off anyhow. He was always hanging out with the dance teacher, Evergreen, and the wrestling teacher, Bickslow.

Shrugging her shoulders she looked at the time on a near by clock. It was lunch time. _Good, now I can go to the gardens._ Smiling to herself, she went back to the office and opened a big drawer on her desk, pulling out a bag. MiraJane then closed the drawer and walked out of the office, not even notcing this time that she was being followed once more.

It took her only a few moments to get to the maze. She quickly entered and made her way to the middle, where a pretty extensive gazebo stood, covered in several colors of roses. The colors ranged from white to red to orange. The dean knew how much nature could calm the spirit, probably because he had had a friend back when he was younger who loved nature and how it affected certain people. _What was her name.. Porlyusica.. Right?_ The platinum blonde had been in such deep thought about her boss's friend, nature and how much the gardens calmed her nerves, that she hadn't even noticed the activation of a rune barrier, that would keep all but a certain two people out.

When she reached the gazebo, Mirajane sat down on one of the benches that was built into the railing of the structure. Setting the bag next to her, she opened it and pulled out a bright green apple. Smiling to herself as she looked around the rose embedded wood work, she didn't notice someone walking up to the gazebo. Only when a deep voice called to her after clearing it's throat, did MiraJane notice her green haired stalker looking at her. He was smiling softly at her as he watched her, mid bite. A contrasting red blush surfaced on her cheeks as she bit into the apple before pulling it from her now moist lips. She made quick work of the bite of fruit before speaking. "Freed.. What brings you here..?"

The man walked over to where she was sitting, taking the seat next to her bag lunch. "I was just coming to look at the sights, when I stumbled upon you." His explanation could have been believable, but she had seen traces of him following her all day. Hell, all week, actually. Pursing her lips lightly, she shook her head. "Freed, you don't need to lie to me.. I know you were following me all day, all week.." She looked to her apple that she cradled in her hand, that now rested in her lap.

"You caught me. I'm sorry Mira. I shouldn't have lied to you. But to be honest, right now, I just wanted to see the best sight at this facility." His smile never faltered, he knew the platinum haired woman was clever. Of course she would have seen him. He hadn't exactly been hiding though. "And what is this 'best' sight, Freed?" She was getting slightly annoyed with his beating around the bush. Raising her hand that held the apple, she took another bite and looked over to him as she chewed. Freed looked into her blue eyes, they were a dark blue when cast into the shadows as she was. He nodded to her, accepting that he was only serving to make her annoyed. "Well, you, MiraJane. You're the best sight in this facility. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever come across."

MiraJane had known he would say something that would shock her, but she hadn't even thought he would say it was her. That _she_ was the best sight. Her chewing stopped as she studied his features. She looked at his face, his hands, his body, looking for any sign that he could be lying. But she couldn't find any. In all the years that they had known eachother, he hadn't lied to her. So, why did she think he'd start now? _Because, you don't think you're good enough.._ She exhaled and put her apple inside the bag before standing and placing her hands on her hips. "Is that so, Freed?"

The man followed her movements with his eyes before he too stood up and nodded to her. "Of course it is." He must have sensed that she was speechless, that she could think of nothing to come back with.. Because, within a second, his lips were crashing into hers. His hands her holding her face in place, gently keeping her from pulling away from his lips. He kissed her slowly, carefully, testing her reaction. She just stayed in her spot, her hands on her hips. But, her eyes had started to close. That is, until he pulled away, letting one hand drop to her hip. "The best sight."

_End FlashBack_

MiraJane shivered at the memory of their first kiss. A smile touched her lips as she looked down at her watch. _Only 3 minutes.._

Not even a second after she lifted her gaze from the watch did she hear someone walking towards the gazebo that she now stood in. Blue met blue as the two lovers smiled at one another. Mira walked out of the gazebo, her feet taking her to the green haired man. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to his chest as he leaned his head down and kissed her lips gently. "I've missed that." MiraJane giggled softly as she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him once more, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and bring him closer to her. She moaned softly into the kiss as Freed's tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip, asking her to open for him. Of course, MiraJane couldn't deny him.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments, before he pulled his lips from hers and chuckled at her pout. "It is alright, don't give me that face.." He walked her backwards towards the gazebo, his hands on her hips as he carefully guided her up the stairs backwards. She giggled softly when he sat on the bench and pulled her into his lap. He stopped her laughter with his lips pressed back against hers, one of his arms supporting her back while the other rested on her stomach. Slowly, his hand began to raise as Freed's tongue reaquainted itself with hers.

MiraJane could feel his soft carasses raising up her body, towards her full breasts. She let out a moan when his hand gently fondled the fabric covered flesh. Freed just swallowed her moan as he continued to play with her. The arm that supported her gently rubbed small comforting circles on her back, through her light pink dress. When several minutes had passed, the two pulled their mouths from each other, their breathes were shallow from lack of oxygen. But they were smiling at eachother, MiraJane let one of her arms fall from his neck to the first button of his shirt, unbuttoning it, then all the ones under it. Her movements weren't rushed and Freed just watched her face as she concentrated on her task.

When the last button was undone and she could see his bare chest, she unwrapped her other arm from his neck and let her hands caress his chest, making his breathe hitch slightly. Smirking down at her, Freed let his head bury itself in her neck, trailing kisses from her collarbone, to her neck, then up to her ear. Once there, he would nibble on her earlobe and be rewarded with a breathy gasp from the platinum haired woman in his lap. He let his hand on her back find the zipper of the dress and slowly pull it down. When he couldn't pull it down anymore, he pulled his lips from her neck with one more kiss and watched as he dress fell from her shoulders slowly.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." MiraJane blushed at his words, even looked at the floor of the gazebo. Freed wouldn't let that pass, he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her to face him. His lips met hers as soon as her eyes met his. It wasn't soon until her eyes were shutting from the pleasure his kiss presented in her. She didn't open her eyes when his lips left hers, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone. He followed the curve of her shoulder to the side swell out her breasts. Kissing the top of the left, letting his teeth gently graze the sensitive skin as he made his way over to the right one. His hands were busy pulling the dress down, exposing the full mass of her bosom to the night air. The pink fabric of the dress pooled at her waist, his left hand going to the underside of her left breast to gently fondle the pliable flesh. Meanwhile, his mouth had found the right breast and was making quick work on the rosebud nipple.

As his left hand fondled her left breast and his mouth suckled on the right, MiraJane let her hands tangle themselves in his hair. His long hair was faling to the sides of his face, but her fingers prevented it all from falling down. Her mouth let soft moans escape her as her eyes closed, rolling back into her skull. "Ohh.. Freed..!" In response, he moaned against her sensitive nipple in his mouth and let his index finger and thumb pinch and pull the other gently. That had her breathing turn more shallow. Feeling that she couldn't take his torture anymore, she was about to tell him. But, he stopped on his own and pulled his mouth from her now moist nipple, letting it fall from his teeth.

Before she could say anything, he was pushing the skirt of her dress up on her legs. He slowly exposed inch by inch of her creamy white legs and thighs to the sunlight. He smiled softly as his hands lightly brushed against the skin, turning his eyes up towards her as he did so. Finally, after what felt like forever to MiraJane, he had pushed the dress up to her waist and was now making his way up her thighs. Achingly slow, Freed's fingers caressed her skin. _He's teasing me..!_

"F-Freed..! Don't tease me.. Please..?" He looked up at her before he shook his head and leaned up to kiss her once more on her lips. "I want to wait until I marry you, to take you." He had his eyes closed, his forehead on hers as he took deep breathes of her scent and the fresh air of the night. MiraJane groaned and sighed, but reluctantly nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, but.. When will that be?"

Peeking out of one blue eye, he smiled at her. His hands started pulling her dress up to cover her sinfully exposed chest. He even zipped her dress back up before speaking. "MiraJane Strauss.. I wanted to see you tonight because, well I want to ask you something." He stood up with her, letting her stand on her own as he pulled a small black box from his pocket and got onto his knee. "Will you marry me, Mira? Be mine forever?" The sun made his eyes seem like they were shining as he looked up at her, the once closed black velvet box, now open and showing a big diamond on a white gold band. Her breath hitched in her throat. She looked from the ring, to the green haired man, who looked up at her.

He waited patiently for her answer.

A few seconds later was all it took for her to nod her head and hold her hand out for him. Freed pulled the ring out of the box, dropping it afterwards and placed it on her ring finger. Standing back up, he pulled her to his chest and placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you MiraJane."

"I love you too, Freed!"  
_&&&&&&&&

A/N:

Okay. Sooo, how was it? Super long, right? I was amazed too. :D So, how was that mystery guest person? Enough Jel-za and Mir-eed? I think so for now. :) RXR?

I know there wasn't a ton of Natsu/Lucy. But I promise more next chapter, lovies. :P


	5. AN: Thanks for the reminder

Hey, Im in the process of writing the 5th chapter. I just wanted to say, thanks to those few people who reminded me that I should change the rating. I forgot because it was 4 in the morning.. :/ But! I changed it. So all is safe.

Anywhoooo, thanks for the reviews. And I promise to bring NaLu in a lot more. After all, it _is_ their story. The other couples will get their own in due time. :P


	6. Meeting his family

Eh.. I don't really have anything to say.. Haha... The authors note before hand kinda took care of that.. But! I don't know Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...Sadly.. :C

On with the Chapter!  
_&&&&

Ch.5 Meeting his family

The day after the whole Laxus incident, Natsu met Lucy at the bottom of the girls' dorm stairway. He was wearing his usual scarf, a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and lastly, a pair of sandals. He looked up at the blonde and gave her a bright smile. Lucy had on a black mini skirt and a blue tank top with the school's logo on the right side of her chest. Her hair was parted, half up and half down with the ponytail pulled to the side.

_Beautiful_. His mind was reeling at what to say to her. His throat felt dry, he was nervous. Shaking his head a bit, he calmed his nerves silently. _Why am I nervous? I don't plan on asking her out, at least.. Not right now.._

Lucy met him at the bottom of the stairs and gave him a heart warming smile. "Hey Natsu. What're we doing today?" She watched him think for a couple moments before she reached over and poked his cheek. "Earth to Natsu. Anyone in there?" Waving her hand in his face, she watched him blink his eyes, then turn his dark gaze onto her.

"Hey Luce, I want you to meet someone.. But, you gotta promise not to freak out." His last sentence puzzled her for a moment. "What do you mean, I can't freak out..? Who am I meeting?" Natsu just chuckled and gave her his big grin. "Just promise Luce."

Not having much of a choice, she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well I don't have much of a choice.. I promise not to freak out."

Taking her hand into his slightly larger one, Natsu pulled her along towards the boys' dorms. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him any further on where they were going. 'I'm sure I'll see soon.'

And she couldn't have been more right. It was only a few minutes until they were at the bottom of the stairs that led to the boys' dorm. "Uhm.. Natsu?"

"Relax, Luce. The person I want you to meet is up there." He watched her face flush and the movement of her throat as she seemed to gulp down her own nervousness. _Seems I'm not the only nervous one, eh?_ His smile only widened as he pulled her up the stairs and down the hall.

When they reached the third door, Natsu turned the handle and pushed it in. "Happy? Hey, where are you?" Natsu's greeting to the open room confused her even more. _Why is he asking the room if it's happy?_

Shaking her head, she sighed and opened her mouth to ask Natsu if he had a fever or something, but it wasn't meant to be. Something blue came flying straight at her and landed on the soft cushion of her breasts, causing her to gasp softly before looking at it.

Her eyes landed on the blue cat was was hanging onto her chest. Lucy looked from the blue pointed ears over to Natsu. He only smiled that same cheesey smile. "Luce, meet Happy. Happy, say hello to Luce." Her vision turned on the cat once more and watched as it lifted it's head from the pillow that was her breasts. "Hello, Luce. I'm Happy, it's nice to meet you."

Natsu and Happy watched her eyes widen as she stared at the blue cat. "N-N-Natsu.." Said pink haired boy's grin slowly diminished as he looked at her. "Luce..? Don't freak out.. You said you wouldn't.."

Suddenly remembering her promise, she bit onto her bottom lip and willed her eyes to not be so large. "Uhm.. Hi there Happy.. I'm Lucy.. And, and it's nice to meet you too.." Happy watched her face relax a bit, the shock of a talking cat, having softened a bit.

Seeing that Lucy may need to sit down and breath, Natsu pulled her over to his side of the room and sat her on the bed. The ever present Happy still clutching onto her chest. Natsu's eye twitched slightly, watching the feline. _Why does he get the special place..? I've known her longer..!_

Lucy cleared her throat as she looked down at the cat once more. "So, Happy. You can talk? Wow, that's new.. How did you meet Natsu?" The cat smiled at her and nodded in response to her first question. "Well, I guess you could say Natsu's like my.. Adoptive father, in a way, that is. I was hatched from an egg that Natsu found when he was younger."

That did it. Lucy's eyes widened again. _Cats don't hatch from eggs.._ She looked over to the pink haired boy sitting next to her, wanting to see his face. His face told her what the cat had said wasn't a lie. So, taking a deep breathe, Lucy smiled down at the little blue talking cat. "Okay.. So, you hatched from an egg then? And Natsu, he's like your father in a sense?" Her head tilted to the side in curiosity, "then, do you have a mother?" The cat's eyes glanced over to Natsu, Lucy's following his to look at the flame user as well.

Natsu looked at the two who were looking at him with expectant eyes. "Uh.. Well.. He doesn't, that is.. I don't.. Uhm.. At the moment, he doesn't have a mother, I guess.." A part of Lucy was relieved, but another felt sad for the little cat. "Aww, Happy.. I'm sorry you don't have a mom.." Her lips curved down in a frown as she let one of her hands gently pet his head as her other hugged his small body to her breasts more. The little exceed, at first, smiled and hugged the blonde back. But, when she began to hold him tighter to herself, he bagan trying to get away. "L-Lucy..! C-Can't breath..!"

Hearing the little cat's words, she frowned and loosened her grip. "Oh, I'm sorry Happy..!" Her cheeks flushed as she looked from the cat over to Natsu, who was trying to keep his chuckles silent. _That'll teach him to hug her like that..!_ Happy caught the other male's chuckles and a knowing smile came to his lips. "It's okay Natsu. Laugh it up, I know you liiiiiike Lucy. You're just jealous that I got a hug from her!" At the mention of his feelings, all traces of laughter left Natsu's face. His eyes hardened slightly as he looked at his cat. Happy gulped before he let his wings take him out of the dorm room, yelling, "Ahhh! Natsu's gonna hurt me!" Lucy just sat on the bed, unable to keep her giggles in. Theses two were definitely best friends.

After the blue cat left, Natsu looked over to Lucy, his smile coming back to his lips. _It seems she didn't hear him.. Or, maybe she thought he was joking?_ In either case, he smiled still. It just meant he got a little more time to make her like him more. A few more moments and Lucy's laughter ceased almost completely. "Wow Natsu, he's a cutie. Really nice too." Her cheeks were flushed, but from the laughter or from what she was about to ask, she didn't know. "So.. Uhm, why doesn't he have a mom?" Her attention was focused on her hands which were resting in her lap, her fingertips pushing together nervously.

Natsu looked at her, a slight blush covering his cheeks too. "Well, you know.. If I'm the father, his mother would be the girl I'm with.. And well.. I'm not with anyone. It wouldn't be fair to him, if me and his 'mother' broke up.. You know?" She kept her eyes on his fingers, nodding her head. "That makes sense, I guess.. Natsu. Is he you're only family?" She looked up, only to see he was watching her. It made her cheeks turn slightly deeper red, but she didn't take her eyes from him though. He nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, he is. But, I think of everyone in this place as my family."

Lucy smiled at him. "That's cool, Natsu. So, is Happy the only egg hatched cat, that can speak and fly here?" He grinned back at her and shook his head. "Nope, happy isn't the only one.. But he's the first one. Gajeel has a cat named, Pantherlily. But we call him Lily. And.. Wendy has Carla." Her eyes widened slightly. There were three flying, talking cats here. Three!

"Oh, wow. That.. That's definitely different." He nodded his head, his smile still in place. "So, Luce, tell me about your family. What's your mom like? And your dad?" She bit her lip softly, her eyes turning misty with unshed tears. "W-well.. My mom died when I was a kid.. But, my dad.. He likes his business a lot. After mom died, he didn't even pay attention to me.." After a few moments Lucy shook her head and gave him, what he suspected, was a fake smile. "Luce.." His smile had fallen from his face as he scooted closer to her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he hugged her close to him. "Luce.. Don't feel bad.. I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need me." His words made her smile, for real, this time. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded her head that was pressed against his side. "Thanks Natsu."

He looked down at her as a small smile caught one side of his lips. "Hey.. When's you're birthday, Luce?" She giggled at his random question, "July 1, X767.. Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just wondering.. Hmm.. That was a couple days ago..! Luce, did you do anything for you're birthday?" A shake of her head was answer enough for him. "We're gonna do something, me and you, Luce. Tomorrow morning, whatever you wanna do."

She giggled at him and nodded against his side. "Okay, but what is there to do here..?" _She's right.. What is there to do here?_ He thought for what felt like forever to the two. "We can hang out in the gardens, go through the maze? Have a picnic while we're at it. If you want, that is." Lucy pulled her cheek away from him and looked up at him with a bright smile, her eyes were watery again. But this time, she looked happy. "That'd be great, Natsu."

The two teenagers stayed in Natsu's room until it hit dinner time. They hadn't even bothered with lunch. They were caught up in talking about random things, getting to know each other better. When they left the room, Natsu caught her hand in his and threaded their fingers together. Lucy didn't stop him, just smiled at him as he led her to the lounge.  
_&&&&

A/N:  
Short, I know. I'm sorry. But! I am already working on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I like your feedback, so keep 'em comming! :D


	7. Taking her out, Prt1

A/N: Sorry it's sooo late, but here it is. :) Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does.. Because if I did, I'd have had Funimation dub the rest of the episodes, post haste! :D

Ch.6 Taking her out. Part 1

Natsu woke up early the morning after he introduced Happy to Lucy. A smile caught his lips when he remembered her reaction to the flying, talking cat. Not to mention, she hadn't known a cat could be blue. Shaking his head he pushed his blankets off his body and went to his closet. After looking for a moment, he tossed a white t-shirt with a picture of a large red dragon on the front onto the bed. A pair of dark denims followed the shirt, as well as a pair of boxers and his black DC's. With his clothes laid out, he smiled brighter and grabbed a towel. He didn't much care for using the dorm's large communal showers, so he crossed his room and opened the door that led to the small shower inside his and Grey's small bathroom.

Taking the few moments to strip down, Natsu hopped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand. He stood under the water for a couple minutes before he grabbed his loofa and scrubbed the sweat and little bits of dirt from his body. Watching as the water went down the drain, Natsu absently thought about what he would do for Lucy's birthday. _What would she like? Or want to do?_ As he pondered, he reached for the shampoo absently, squirting some of the liquid from the bottle. Natsu washed his hair, his eyes blank as he thought. Once he was done in the shower, he turned the slowly-turning-cold hot water off and stepped out of the shower. Taking his towel, he rubbed his hair quickly then wrapped it around his waist before walking out into his room.

A few minutes after leaving the bathroom, Natsu was in his boxers and jeans, tossing his shirt over his head. He sat on his still messy bed and pulled on a pair of socks he found in his night stand and his DC's. "What am I going to do...? Maybe I'll ask Levy? ..No, that won't work.. I'll.." His face lit up as his words trailed off. That's it, he would take her out for the day. Show her some of where his father had taken him, before Fairy Tail. "Then, I'll bring her back and we'll have a picnic dinner in the maze's Gazebo. It's perfect!" Natsu stood up with the end of his exclamation and walked to his door, leaving the room for the day. He made his way down the hall to the stairs. With his excitement, it took Natsu seconds to make it to the ground floor as he dashed over to the stairs of the female dorms.

"Hey, Lucy!" He called from the bottom of the stairs. A few of the girls wearing their towels, after their morning shower, looked over the railing at him. Shock was on their faces, some of them had seen Natsu around and looked at each other. One spoke in a hushed whisper, "how does he know Lucy?" Some shrugged, not really caring for the gossip or the facts and went about to their own rooms, while others stayed put and waited. "Lucy? Are you up there?" It wasn't long before a solid word came flying at Natsu's face. Before it hit him in the face, he noted that it said, "Shut up."

Once the word knocked him to the floor, effetively shutting him up, Natsu gave the two female mages a smile. Levy and Lucy stood, fully dressed at the bottom of the stairs, by his head. Lucy was sporting a short skirt, colored in a nice pale blue. Her shirt was a simple white wife beater with the Fairy Tail symbol on her chest. Her lips were formed in a half smile, while Levy had her hands on her orange dress covered hips. Her own face looked to be a little disappointed at his loud display. "Natsu, you should know not to yell for a girl at the bottom of the stairs..." Natsu pushed the dissolving word script off his body and sat up to look at them. "Well, I couldn't go up there.. I mean, I could have.. But, well, you know.." His face was flushed as he nodded over to the stairs that led to the floor filled with girls in several states of undress.

With a sigh, Levy nodded to his logic and offered him a smile in apology. "Okay, so you couldn't come up there to find her.. But, you could have waited for her.." Natsu let his head fall in defeat, "I'm sorry, Levy, Luce.." Lucy let a small giggle escape her head as she reached over and ruffled his hair, speaking for the first time since he called for her. "It's okay, Natsu. It's not like anyone was sleeping at this hour. Now, what did you need me for that was so important?" He head tilted in curiosity as she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well, since I didn't know it was your birthday a few days ago.. I'm taking you out today. Just you and me. So, you ready?" He gave her a bright friendly smile, waiting for her to say yes. "Well, that's really nice Natsu.. But, I promised to hang out with Levy.." She looked over to the bluenette with a soft smile before looking over to Natsu, whose smile was falling into a frown. "Oh.. Uhm, that's okay.. Maybe some other time then." Levy looked from her new friend, to her old one. She could tell he was heartbroken, he must have been planning this day all night. _She told me that she told him when her birthday was.. I think she should go with him.._

"Lu.. Why don't you go with Natsu? I'm sure Gajeel has somethings he wanted me to take a look at." Natsu's head perked up at Levy's words, 'she's giving me Luce?' He smiled at the small bluenette before turning his smile to Lucy. "So, what do you say Luce? Will you come with me?" Biting her bottom lip, Lucy gave one last look to Levy before nodding her head to Natsu. "Yeah, I'll come with you." Natsu jumped up from the floor and took Lucy's hand in his excitedly. He looked over to Levy with a bright smile, it made her smile brightly as well. "Have fun you two. When will you be bringing her back, Natsu?" The pink haired boy gave it a little thought before her told her, "I'm not sure.. Maybe after dinner." With that, he pulled his blonde partner with him out of sight of their friend.

Levy stood at the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs for a moment, a smile from ear to ear covering her face. She giggled, shaking her head as she felt someone's arms circling her small waist. "What's so funny, Shrimp?" Turning her head to look at him, Levy sighed, her giggles stopping for the moment. "Natsu just dragged Lu off to who knows where.. Should we follow them?" Gajeel seemed to be thinking for a moment, a small smile crossing his lips as he shook his head. "I don't think Dragneel would like to be spied on, on his first date with his future mate.." Levy gasped at the last part. "What do you mean, future mate..?" His eyes turned to look into her own, his smile turning into a small smirk. "Well, when a man and a woman take to each other, as fast as Dragneel and Bunny-girl did.. There's a reason for it, especially if Dragneel is involved." Levy gave him a confused look, but shrugged her small shoulders. "So, no spying?" Gajeel chuckled and shook his head, turning their bodies towards the lounge. "Not today, Short-stuff."

_&&&&&&&&

Natsu pulled Lucy by her hand out of the main building of the school, making their way to the front gate. Natsu was so excited that he'd have her all to himself today. No one would be able to interupt them, because no one knew where they were going. His smile stayed on his face as they passed the guard at the front gate, who waved them off and reminded them of the time that the gate would close tonight. Once they were out of the gate, Natsu stopped his pulling and let Lucy catch her breathe. "Luce, I want to take you to some place where I've never taken anyone else.. Somewhere my father, Igneel, took me when I was younger." Her face, which was slightly red from having to try to keep up with Natsu's break neck pulling, softened at his words. "Natsu.. That's really nice of you.. But, you don't have to, I mean.. If it's a personal place." The boy shook his head, his smile falling a little at the thought that she may not want to go with him. "I want you too, Luce..."

Lucy smiled at him and nodded her head. "Okay. Where is this place, Natsu?" His head perked up once more, his smile coming back full force to his face. "It's not far from here, actually. It's just a spot in the forest where we would spend most of our time. Igneel taught me a lot in the forest." Natsu, still holding her hand, gently pulled her with him in the right direction of where they were going. Once she was in step with him, he didn't pull, just walked with her. "He taught me how to fight, how to use my magic and well, he taught me some things about reading.. But, not that much.. Erza taught me more about book smarts.. Not that it really stuck to well, though." Lucy nodded her head at his speech, a little giggle escaping her. "Natsu, you're very smart, don't doubt yourself.."

All he could do was smile at her and give her hand a light squeeze, "you're right. I shouldn't talk like that." The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, and for a few moments, they walked through the crowded woodsy forest path. The trees were close together, their branches weaving together. The canopy of leaves above them kept most of the bright sun from them, only dappling the ground with bits of sunshine. Even so, it wasn't dark enough that they couldn't see. It was nice and breezy, not humid, like you would expect. Lucy looked around at the different wild flowers that grew all around where they were walking, the native bugs that flew and jumped around them, _it's really beautiful here.. I wish I could have grew up here.._

They pushed past the last few bushes that separated them from a small clearing that held an even smaller hut. It looked like it would fit a full grown adult, if they were to live in it. She looked at it for a second before a small gasp left her lips. It looked like the years hadn't been very kind to the makeshift home. Natsu sighed and shook his head. He knew that it would be bad, to show here where he had lived. But, he didn't know the hut would look this, it was in disrepair. "It's not that bad, Luce.. It.. It looked a lot better last time I came here.." He looked from the shambles of the hut, over to the slightly frowning blonde next to him. "It's not that Natsu.. I, I think we should fix it up.. That's your childhood home.. You can't want it to look like that.." Her words put his mind at ease. He had thought that she wouldn't like him anymore, seeing that he grew up far more differently than she had. But, he was wrong, once again. This girl was an enigma to him, a total contradiction. Nothing like he thought a rich person would be like. He nodded his head to her before he spoke, "you really want to help me? I mean, it's supposed to be a day about you.."

Lucy giggled as she turned her gaze to him and smiled brightly. "Of course I want to. That's what friends do. And anywho, where are we going to sit if the inside is all messed up?" He chuckled as his hand went to scratch the back of his neck. "You're right. Can't sit in the sun all day, it may burn ya." The two looked over the hut to see what really needed to be done.

The structure was made of wood logs, some looked like they had been attacked by the wood eating bugs who lived in the forest. The inside looked fairly dusty. Thick layers of the airborne dirt covered ever surface, making Lucy's nose scrunch. The windows needed a good cleaning, the rooms needed to be aired out. Even the air smelled dusty. "Natsu.. When was the last time you cleaned here..?" The pink haired boy entered the hut after her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember ever cleaning.. But, I haven't been here for years.." Once again he scratched the back of his neck and smiled to her as he chuckled softly.

"It is pretty dirty, isn't it..? Luce, we really don't have to do this.. We can go out for lunch, you're probably hungry." The blonde turned to him with a smile, "you know how to fish, right?" Natsu raised an eyebrow to her and nodded his head, unsure of what she had planned. "Okay, you go fish and I'll look for some fire wood. We an have some fish and then get to cleaning." He blinked his eyes at her, registering her words in his head. "Are you sure..?" She nodded to him as she started walking past him and into the treeline of the clearing, letting her actions be his answer. Natsu watched her for a minute before he too turned and left, walking to the nearby lake that he and his father used to use.

_&&&&&&&&

Lucy walked into the trees, her eyes trained onto the ground. She was looking for some small sticks that would make a good fire as well as keep the fish above the flames, like a kabob. She quickly found a few sticks that would be good for the fish, but then she started her search for kindling. Placing the first sticks down, she pulled her hair from it's side ponytail, rearranging it into a full ponytail high up on her head. "This shouldn't be hard. This place is full of wood. I just have to find some." With a nod to herself, she grabbed the sticks she had set down and set out to look for the firewood.

_&&&&&&&&

Natsu made his way to the lake, his mind reeling. Here he was going to a lake to catch fish so he and Lucy could eat before they cleared and cleaned it old house. This was certainly a change of events. Maybe she would like to come here with him again. Just to get away, sometimes their friends could be too much for even him sometimes. He smiled at the thought of bringing her here for a vacation from Fairy Tail, from their friends.. Bringing her here to confess that he loved her, wanted her, wanted her to stay with him forever.. His face flushed with a light pink at the thought of what could happen in the room he had stayed in as a child. They could have a child.. Couldn't they?

He shook the thought from his head as he pulled his shirt, jeans, DC's and socks off, leaving himself in his boxers. "It's way to early to even think about children.. I mean.. We're still in school.. So, no kids.." Natsu nodded his head with a smile as he waded into the icy water. The day was warm, but the coolness of the water made his heated blood cool fast. He wouldn't have wanted to show up with a tent in his pants, Lucy would be freaked out and never want to hang out with him again. Shaking his head once more, he let his eyes fall to the clear water. He watched as a few fish swam past him. Quickly, Natsu's hands pierced the water's surface, each hand grasping a fish. Her tossed his prizes off to the side of him, onto the bank of sand. The fish wiggled, trying to catch the water with their tails, to get back into the oxygen enriched liquid. Natsu continued to watch and wait for more fish, he sure was hungry, so Lucy must be too.

_&&&&&&&&

Walking back with her arms filled with kindling, and the sticks that would hold the fish Natsu had caught, she looked into the clearing. Natsu was sitting, rocks to one side and a rather large pile of fish to his other side. He seemed to be concentrating on making a circular pit large enough to make a fire in. His face was scrunched in determination, small streaks of dirt marred his cheeks. _He must have dug a little so we could make anough fire to keep it going for the day.._

She walked out into the clearing, her arms still around the bundle of sticks she collected. Smiling, she cleared her throat to get his attention. Natsu looked up from his task to look at her. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She had changed the style of her hair, it seemed a little messy now, but her hair was pulled back into a water fountain ponytail at the top of her head, keeping her bangs from her face. There was a few drops of sweat making their way down her temples to her cheeks, which were slightly pink from the hike to look for the wood and then back to the clearing. Her cheeks had small smudges of dirt on them, making her look even more beautiful than before. His heart raced as he cleared his own throat and closed his mouth. "Wow, that's a lot of wood, Luce. It wasn't hard to find.. Was it?" He reluctanly let his gaze fall from her disheveled look, to look back at his own task of arranging rocks.

Lucy giggled at his flustered look and shook her head as she walked closer to him. "Oh, no. It wasn't hard to find them. It was just, they were scattered across the ground.. Then, I had to find my way back here. I kind of got a little lost for a minute." She stopped walking when she sat next to the pile of rocks next to him. Putting the sticks beside herself, she actually looked at the pit for the first time. "Wow Natsu, you sure know what you're doing.." She gave him a smile as she watched him finish his work, before she handed him the kindling sticks.

The two sat next to each other, placing the sticks inside the slightly dug out pit. Smiles on their faces as they kept their words to themselves, just enjoying the other's company. When the wood was finally in place, Natsu made his hands into fists and blew the fire threw them. The sticks took the fire and held it close to them, making snapping sounds. Natsu then let his hands go to a fish and a stick that Lucy had found for the fish, like a skewer. He took another fish and skewered it as well. Setting the bottom of the skewers at an angle, he let them start to cook. Turning his head to her once more, his smile took to his lips.

"So, tell me more about your kind of magic, Luce. You called that orange haired guy to fight.. What is it?"

_&&&&&&&&

A/N: Cliffhanger? I don't think so.. More like the end to a chapter that I think I'll cut into pieces. :D So, yeah. RXR? Favorite me? Follow the story? Haha, I just love that you guys like this. Sorry it took me so long... :/ But! There's a good thing to this, you get multiple chapters at once! :D


	8. Taking her out, Prt2

A/N: Like I promised, the second part! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Juvia wouldn't speak in third person. :D

_&&&&&&&&

Ch.7 Taking her out. Part2

The two teens, after eating the fish Natsu caught, buried the skeletons in the fire pit to keep the animals at bay. Natsu took Lucy, with a few left over buckets from the hut, to the nearby lake that he caught the fish in. They had spent the last hour and a half talking about their magic, their pasts, and their goals for the future. Natsu had learned that when Lucy's mother died, her father became dissmissive to her. He never remember her birthday and could care less if she knew what was going on in the family business. He didn't want her to take his business over, and that had hurt the blonde next to him. He had had to cradle her in his lap to console her soft sobs. The fact that her father had hurt her feelings this bad in only 10 years, made him want to kill the bastard. Lucy was better off at Fairy Tail. Everyone would love her like a family should.

He gave the girl a look over his shoulder as he bent to fill one of the buckets with the icy water. This time in the lake, he just took his shoes and socks off and rolled the ends of his jeans up to his knees. Lucy had only had to take her shoes and socks off, but she hadn't known how cold the water was. So, when she entered the water, she squeaked at the temperature. It made the hair on the back of her neck stick up and goosebumps appear on her arms. Her teeth chattered as she quickly dipped the old bucket into the water, thuroughly rinsing it of the dust before filling it. She turned her head, just as Natsu's turned back to his own bucket. 'Phew, that was a close one! She almost caught be staring...!'

Lucy gave him a smile as she saw his eyes widening, looking at the water. His cheeks matched his hair, a light pink. She almost giggled, but her teeth started chattering once more, telling her to get out of the water. Standing back up, she walked out of the water and called to him, "I think this much will do for a little while. That dust can't be 'that' thick, can it?"

Natsu chuckled and stood up as well, walking over to where their shoes laid, he took her bucket and nodded to their shoes. "I'll take these, you take those." Lucy scrunched her nose slightly when he took her bucket, but shrugged when he nodded to the shoes. "Okay, that's easy enough." With the buckets and shoes in their hands, the two went back to the clearing. Lucy went in first, leaving their shoes out in front by the door. She took another look at the thich layers of dust and frowned. 'This is going to be hard.. We could use some help..' She took her keys from the loop on her mini skirt and pulled a few from it; Loke, Taurus, Pluu and Aries.

"Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Bull, Gate of the Ram, and Gate of the Canis Minor, open." With four puffs, the four spiritual beings appeared in the room, looking at their mistress. Lucy gave them all a smile as Natsu came in with some rags and the buckets. He gave all the spirits a small frown, before looking at Lucy for an explanation. "I thought we could use some help..?" He seemed to think about it, then gave her a smile and a nod. "Okay then, you guys can help us get all this dust out of here." At Natsu's words, Plue, the white little dog thing, with the carrot-like nose sighed and started shaking. The orange haired man in the suit sighed as he looked around and pushed his glasses up, before giving Lucy a nod of his head. The cow spirit moo'd as he looked over to the shy ram.

Lucy took the rags from Natsu and handed one to each of her spirits, then gave them a bucket of icy cold clean water. "Okay, you guys clean in here, Natsu and I, will be in the room cleaning." The blonde took Natsu's hand in one of hers and the other bucket in the other. Natsu's free hand held two spare rags in it as she pulled him into his old room. His lips curved into a smile as he let her pull him into the room.

_&&&&&&&&

Leo, the orange haired spirit, watched as Lucy pulled Natsu into the room and closed the door. He sighed again, this time sadly. He wanted to be in the room with Lucy.. Not out here with Taurus, Aries and Plue.. He looked over to his team and sighed once more. "Okay, you heard the lady. Let's get this dust off all the surfaces in here.. It's going to take a lot of elbow grease.." Aries gave him a shy smile and nodded her head as she went over to the bucket and dipped her rag into it, not even bothering to ring it out as she walked over to a counter and started to scrub.

Plue, being the short dog-thing that he was, dipped his rag into the water as well. But, instead of scrubbing a counter, he got to his knees and started working on a small section of the floor. The thick dust soon became thick sludge. It went from a pale grey in color, to a dark grey-brown. And the smell, it was like, well dust. Taurus looked over to Leo before the lion celestial spirit nodded. The bull went over to the busket and splashed it onto the ground, soaking the dust covered ground. Leo took the bucket and went back to the near by lake to refill it, so they could coat everything in water.

_&&&&&&&&

Lucy closed the door to the room and looked around. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that small. The bed was neatly made, but covered in dust. When she sat on the bed, to test the matress, dust puffed up and filled her nose. She sneezed, jumping up from the bed. Natsu was at the window, seconds later, opening it to let some fresh air in. He turned his head towards her with a sorry smile on his lips. "Sorry, I should have told you it might do that.." She shook her blonde head as she walked over to where he stood by the window. "Don't worry.. We have to get this place clean." And with that, the two started cleaning the dust filled room. Lucy even got Natsu to shove the blankets out the window for her. She would have to let it air out before she tried to beat the dust off it and then clean it in the lake. That would be a large job, maybe she would have Aries help her with it. Turning back to the room, she looked at the floor that was coated. The bed was even coated.

Shaking her head, Lucy dipped the rag in the water and started scrubbing the bed posts, headboard and even the windows. Natsu dipped his rag and started on the floor. It was just as thick and gross as the rest of the house. Turning his head over to look at Lucy, he smiled to himself. She was helping him clean his house for her birthday, what a woman.. 'I think I'm going to marry her..' His cheeks flushed as his teenage mind turned to what their wedding night would be like. Surely, he would bring her back here. And hopefully, he could keep it clean until then. It just wouldn't do to bring his bride to a dirty house, now would it? He turned his attention back to the floor, letting his mind go as he scrubbed through the thick sludge that was dust.

Lucy, who was scrubbing the bed post, had to sit on the bed that had nearly choked her earlier. Carefully, she sat on her knees, her hands were pressing the cloth into the wood, taking inches of sludge from it. Her face showed determination, but like Natsu, her mind was elsewhere. 'Why do I want to clean this house..? I've never cleaned a house.. I.. I don't know.. I just, I want to show him that I would clean his house anytime.. Why would I though...?' It was then that she heard another voice inside her head say, 'Because, you want him to love you. You want to be with him, because he makes you feel special.' Her lips curved into a smile and she nodded her head silently. 'That's true.. He does make me feel like I'm special, and even loved..'

The hut was thilthy and dusty when Natsu and Lucy first got to it earlier that morning, but with the help of Lucy's celestial spirits, the two got it clean. It took a lot out of Lucy to keep 3 zodiac spirits and 1 silver key spirit out for so long, but the 6 hours of cleaning were worth it. The spirits, tired and in need of some rest, poofed back into their world with a few waves and smiles to their master. That left Lucy and Natsu to fall onto their backs on the now clean floor in the living room. Lucy sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Wow, it's actually clean now, Natsu." Turning her head to the left, she looked into the inky black eyes of Natsu, a smile on her face.

Natsu gave her a wide smile, his features showing how tired he was. She was also tired, but they still had to get back through the forest to the school. Lucy felt a yawn push through her mouth, her hand flew up to cover her mouth and stifle her yawn. Natsu chuckled at her and pulled her to his side. "You should rest a little.. It's still early." Lucy's cheeks flushed when she felt his hard, chiseled chest through his sweat dampened shirt. She nodded her head as she rested it on his chest, her eyes fast falling into a light slumber. Natsu too fell into a light sleep, his arms wrapping around her smaller, softer form.

The couple only slept for half an hour or so, when the sun began to disappear from the windows in the living room. Natsu was the first to wake up, his muscles ached as he carefully sat up, pulling Lucy up into his lap. "Luce.. Hey Luce.. We should get going.. Levy will send someone to look for us," he whispered into her ear. Lucy felt her eyelids start to flutter open at his words, she yawned again and smiled at him sleepily. "Okay.. I'm up, Natsu.." He couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips, 'she's so cute when she's waking up...'

Careful of her still sleepy body, Natsu stood up and crouched down in front of her. "Here, get on. You can sleep on the way to the school." Lucy sleepily nodded as she crawled onto Natsu's back. She rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her arms between them, her fingers clutching his shirt. Natsu's warm hand grasped her thighs as he stood up and started walking out of the house, closing the door behind him with one hand. His lips stayed curved into a smile as he walked her through the trees.

After 25 minutes of walking slowly through the woods, so he wouldn't wake his precious cargo, Natsu exited the forest. He looked up at the school only a few yards from them and started for the gate. He made it through without a problem from the gaurd, his smile still on his face as he called gently to Lucy. "Luce.. Hey, we're here.." The girl opened her eyes and smiled at him. Natsu, seeing that she was awake, let go of her thighs, although reluctantly. 'I wish I could have her thighs around me forever.. Their so soft.. Strong.. No, bad, Natsu..!' He shook his head mentally to get rid of the un-needed images. "Hey Luce, I have something else planned for today.. So, if you want, I can walk you to your dorm and pick you up after we get cleaned up..?" The sleepy girl, who now stood beside him gave him a smile and a nod.

"That aounds good, Natsu. I think we both need a hot shower." She let a giggle escape her once more before she reached out for his hand. The two walked back to the main building, where the dorms and lounge were located. Natsu let go of her hand, to pick her up bridal style and walk her up the stairs. He recieved a squeak and a large blush that cover Lucy's cheeks for his effort. Though, he didn't let her go until he was in front of her door. When he set her down, he looked at her face. Strands of her blonde hair had left her ponytail and now were in her face. One of Natsu's hands reached up and brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. "I'll see you in, an hour?" Lucy only nodded as she looked up at him, her sleep all gone from her eyes. "Y..Yeah, see you in an hour.. Natsu." And with that, he pulled his hand from her and walked down the stairs, towards the boys' dorms.

_&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ahh! :D This will have to be a 3-part chapter. But, it's all the better, right? :) RXR! X) I love to hear your feedback guys.

Warning: Next chapter will have some citrus, if not a full lemon. ;) If you don't like that.. Well.. Uhm.. Sorry? o.o'


	9. Taking her out, Prt3

A/N: Okay, so has changed the alerts' titles.. So, all you loyal readers of mine, you are my followers. :D Haha, I laugh a little everytime I get a new follower. But, to be all serious. I love that you guys love my stories. It feels great to know that I can bring enjoyment to you guys. :) So, with out further Adieu, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Becauuuuse! If I, InuxKagLover2011, did own it.. Well, let's just say I would Dub all the episodes so my fans wouldn't have to be quick readers. XD

* * *

Ch.8 Taking her out. Part3

Natsu left Lucy standing in front of her dorm room. The blonde stood there for only a moment, until she couldn't see the pink hair of her date stepping down the stairs. With a light sigh, she opened her door and entered the room. She looked around the darkened room for her short roommate. Levy wasn't in the room. _That'll make this faster than I thought.._ Going to the closet by her bed, Lucy started picking out her outfit for the last part of the night with Natsu. Her blush from earlier had now faded that she was alone. "What am I going to wear..? Where are we even going? Hmm, maybe I should just do casual..?"

She was so engrossed with her thoughts and planning, that she hadn't heard someone walk into the room and sit on Levy's bed. Nor did she feel their gaze on her, at least not until that someone cleared her throat. "Ahem." Lucy turned her head to see the bluenette she had initially looked for in the room, sitting on her own bed. "Levy! Great, I need your help.." Lucy's blush returned, but this time, it was only a light dusting of color; almost unnoticeable.

Levy's head tilted to the side as she looked to her roommate, "help? With what, are you in trouble? It happens when you hang out with Natsu." She gave a giggle, signifying her playful tone. Lucy only shook her head at Levy and smiled at her. "No, I'm not in trouble.. At least not yet.. I've got about an hour to figure out what to wear and get showered.. Natsu is coming to get me, he has something else planned for us." She then looked down at her shoes, as she used the toe of her left shoe to scuff the floor gently. "But.. I can't seem to figure out what to wear.. I don't know what he has planned, or wear we're going.."

The bluenette tapped her chin and she stood up and smiled at her fretting friend. "Knowing Natsu.. It's not going to be an expensive restaurant. So, out goes the little black dress idea." She turned her hazel eyes on the closet, trying to silently assess the outfits. Stepping closer, she got in between Lucy and the closet itself. "I'm guessing that it'll be intimate though.. Natsu doesn't like to show intimate affection in front of a crowd.. And I'm sure it's going to be chilly out." Looking at the closet, then to Lucy, then back to the closet, Levy snapped her fingers and reached into the closet. When she stepped back, the short girl had pulled out a casual pink and brown plaid mini skirt on one hanger. And on the other she held a white cotton halter top that had a large pink Fairy tail logo on the right hem. A matching white cotton, one button, quarter sleeved half jacket, hanging on the same hanger. "How about these? It's a cute little outfit, don't you think? You can even wear your nice brown flats with them."

Lucy looked over the outfit, smiling brightly when she noticed that she would be cute, warm and most of all it fit for casual. She took the outfit from Levy and placed it on her bed, then went to the chair at her desk and picked up her towel. "Wanna take a shower with me, Lev?" The bluenette thought about it and shook her head. Lucy pouted at her best friend, "if you do, I can tell you about Natsu and I's day out.." At the thought of hearing about it, Levy perked up, but then shook her head once more. "Nah, I'm sure can get it out of Natsu, through Gajeel. But.. I would like to be the first to read your novel when you're done writing it." Lucy bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the foulder on her desk containing her unfinished novel. Thinking about it for only a moment, she nodded her head. "Fine, but only because you're my best friend." Levy grabbed her towel, a bright smile on her face and the two left the room.

_&&&&&&&&

After leaving Lucy, Natsu went to the lounge and made sure that the basket he had wanted to use was still in the back kitchen. He smiled when he saw it was right where he had last seen it. Walking over to it, he picked it up and placed it on the counter. Looking around for some kind of candles, Natsu's smile only grew wider. There were some red candles in one of the drawers, along with a small box of matches. "Eh, I don't need matches. Just the candles." Placing them inside the basket, he looked for 2 cups for them to use. He didn't want it to look cheap, so he went for 2 champagne flutes. 'Now something to drink..' He shrugged his shoulders and looked around, _does Luce drink...?_ Thinking she probably wouldn't mind, he grabbed 2 sampler bottles of Cuvee Rose Brut made by Laurent Perrier, he'd heard from Cana that it was the perfect champagne in the world for romantic dates. Gently, he placed the champagne next to the flutes. "What goes with champagne..?" It was hard for Natsu to remember what Cana had told him about the alcoholic beverage and what would be good for eating when drinking it. He thought for only a moment before he pulled the fridge open and looked inside.

One thing about Fairy Tail Boarding School, the students never could go hungry. The cupboards and fridges were always stocked, Mira Jane had made sure of that long ago. He looked on the first shelf, seeing dips and pastes. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, looking to the next shelf. It wasn't much better, so he pulled out a drawer and saw several different cheeses and deli meats in different containers. He groaned as he picked through the cheeses, Beaufort ,Bellelay , Bel Laugo, Gouda, American, Swiss, Feta and more could be found. Natsu was grumbling when he picked the Beaumont cheese up and put it onto the counter next to the basket. _Now for the meats.._

For another couple of minutes, Natsu looked through the deli meats, that were packaged and placed on the other side of the drawer where that cheeses were. He spotted some prosciutto and settled for it. The Italian meat laid next to the French cheese, waiting to be placed in tha basket as Natsu closed the fridge. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, he pulled out a soft baguette. Holding the bread in one hand, Natsu grabbed a large knife and a platter for the food. As he walked over the the basket, he placed the platter in first followed by the cheese and prosciutto. The knife and baguette going in last, with a close of the top. Smiling to himself, Natsu picked up the basket gently and took it to the gardens.

Once he made it outside to the gardens that Mira Jane could be found in most of the time, when she wasn't working at least. Having memorized the maze long ago, Natsu went straight through to the gazebo in the middle, placing the basket under the built in seat so no passerby's could spot it. Nodding his head, the pinkette took off to the boys' dorm. _Crap, only half an hour left!_

Lucy and Levy came out of the showers, covered in their towels, the clothes they had been wearing held to their chests. Lucy laughed when Levy told her what Gajeel had done when they first started going out. "He did that? I mean, he's just.. I never pegged him for a guy who thought it was manly to wear pink.." Levy grinned and nodded her head smugly. "Of course, he only thinks that because I said Natsu was very manly and strong, and that his pink hair did nothing to that manly image." The explanation only brought more mirth from the blonde as they came to their door once more. Opening the door, Lucy waited until they both were in the room before shutting it.

Walking over to her dresser, Lucy opened the top drawer and pulled out a strapless white lace bra and the matching panties. She let her towel drop as she slipped on the undergarments, then went to start pulling on the outfit Levy chose for her. She hadn't even noticed when Levy pulled on a pair of orange shorts and a green tank. The bluenette slipped on her sandles and sat on her bed. "So, what are you hoping for tonight? You and Natsu seem to be getting a little serious." The shorter girl waggled her eyebrows at the blonde who was getting the halter top on. "I don't know what I want from tonight.. But, I bet it'll be very pleasant.. And me and Natsu are not getting serious.. We're just friends."

Levy nodded her head, keeping her smile down the best she could at this point. Lucy bit her head, not really conviced herself, that she and Natsu weren't on the road to more than friends. "Oh shut up, Levy..!" Said girl laid back on her bed, her arms resting under her head as she spoke, "I didn't say anything, Lu."

Lucy sat on her bed and looked over to her friend once more, slipping on her flats and shaking her head. "Yeah, well.. You were thinking something..!" With a small smile and a dark dusting of pink on her cheeks, Lucy got up and walked over to where her towel dropped onto the floor and picked it up. After toweling her hair the best she could, Lucy brushed it out and sat back on her bed to wait for Natsu. Levy, who was still on her bed, looked at the ceiling for only a moment before she got up and smiled at Lucy. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. I got to meet Gajeel, he wants to show me some stuff." The blonde giggled at the implications and waved her friend off.

Natsu got to his room only 20 minutes before he was supposed to meet with Lucy. He went straight to the bathroom in his room, not even noticing Juvia and Gray on Gray's side of the room. The two ignored mages looked to the flash of pink run into the bathroom without his towel, Juvia looking over to Gray. "That was Natsu, right, Gray?" The ice mage sighed and nodded his head, taking his girlfriend's hand in his and pulled her off the bed with him. "Let's get out of here before he comes out naked. It's not a pretty sight." Juvia covered her face with her free hand, giggling at the image that came to mind.

She thought Natsu was an attractive male, but knew in all seriousness, he wasn't in Gray's league. Nodding her head, the two left the room in search of a quiet place to be together. Natsu heard his dorm room door shutting as the water started. Shrugging his shoulders, he let the hot water hit his skin as he scrubbed the dust and dirt from his body and hair.

The boy spent half his time in the shower, making sure he was squeaky-clean, free of all the day's dirt and nastiness. Satisfied with his work, he turned the water off and left the bathroom, not even noticing that he was towel-less. Walking to his dresser, Natsu pulled out a pair of white boxers and slipped them on. Looking into the closet next, he pulled out a white long sleeved thermal shirt with the symbol of fire on it and pulled it over his head. Looking out the window, he knew his choice would keep him warm in the night air. Knowing that his time was running short, he went back to the dresser and found a pair of black skinnies and slipped his legs inside them. He then looked at the shoes he had been wearing, they were covered in grime, which made him frown. "Those were my favorite ones too.." Grumbling to himself, he took a pair od black socks from his dresser and sat on the bed. After pulling them on, he picked up a grey pair of Oasis sneakers, a white dragon on the outer sides. Reaching over to the nightstand next to the bed, he opened the first drawer. There was a box inside. A small grin tugged at his lips as he pulled the box out and pulled out 2 of the packages from it before pushing the drawer closed. Standing up from his bed, Natsu pushed the packages into his back pocket, he then checked that he was fully dressed and ran from the room. _5 minutes left!_

Lucy got up from her bed, seeing that Natsu should be there anytime to get her. Walking to the door, she stepped out of it, pulling it shut behind her. Looking over to the stairs, she held her hands behind her, rocking back on her heels. "Where could he be..? Well, I guess he's not really late yet.." Just as she let her words trail off, the sound of someone jogging up the stairs caught her attention. The hair of said person looked familiar, only one person in Fairy Tail had pink hair, Natsu was on time. She gave his approaching form a smile as she started off to meet him at the top of the stairs. "Hey."

Natsu looked at her, his mind going blank. _She.. She.. Wow.._ He shook his head lightly and gave her a smile of his own. "Hey yourself. Luce.. You look.. Wow.." His compliment made her cheeks flush and she looked down, biting her lip nervously before taking him in. "You're not bad yourself, Natsu.." Shaking his head, Natsu took her hand in his and started to pull her down the stairs slowly. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Lucy nodded her head to him as he led her to the gardens.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Natsu pulling her along. "Hey, uh, Natsu..?" Said person looked over to her with a curious smile, she wasn't looking at him, but out in front of her as she spoke. "So, what did you plan..?" He thought about it for only a few minutes before shaking his head and smiling brighter. "It's a surprise. Don't worry Luce. It's for your birthday." With a smile forming on her own lips, she looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

They left the building and stepped out into the slightly chilly night and both were glad they were wearing semi-warm clothes. Looking out into the darkening gardens, the outside lights started to come on, one at a time. Lucy gasped softly as they walked through the gadens, passing the calla-lillies, then the carnations and chrysanthemums. But before they found their way to the maze, Lucy stopped. To the left of the entrance was a bush filled with lavender colored roses. Natsu turned his head to see what had caught her attention and smiled. Letting go of her hand, Natsu walked over and plucked a single rose, making sure that the stem was long enough so that she could hold it. Extending his free hand, Natsu took one of her hands and drew her closer to himself. "Luce. This rose is for you." He held the rose out for her to admire before she could take it into her free hand and bring it to her nose to take a big sniff of the fragrance it held.

"Thank you Natsu.. It's really beautiful." The girl blushed and her eyes grazed up at him over the flower. "Do you know what that rose means, Luce?" The blonde shook her head as she looked down at it. Natsu smiled at her, _wow, she really doesn't know how beautiful she is... Does she?_ With her hand still in his own, he pulled her into the maze, continuing talking. "Mira told me and a few of the other students, when she was planting the flowers here, that flowers all had meanings. But that, if you were going to give one to a girl, to make sure of at least one thing. If it wasn't the girl's favorite, that it meant something special. That rose, Luce.. That lavender rose means.." He bit his head and let his fears that she may pull away if he told her enter his mind. But his determination was like fire. It burned those fears without any second thought. "That rose means, enchantment at first sight. Do.. Do you understand?" Looking down at her, he pulled her to a stop half way to the gazebo.

Lucy was biting her bottom lip as she looked at the rose. "Natsu.." He held his breathe waiting for her to continue, "I.. I understand what you mean, Natsu.." The pink haired teen continued to look at her, black meeting brown. There was a moment where he thought she would turn from him, but when she only gave him that beautiful smile of hers.. The breathe he was holding, left his lungs. Lucy stepped closer to him and leaned in to press her lips to his right cheek, then she gave his hand a squeeze and looked around. "So, this is the maze..?"

A shocked Natsu nodded his head slowly, coming back to reality. _She didn't reject me.. But, she didn't accept it either.. Just understood._ Turning to look back at him, Lucy giggled softly at the flush that had adorned Natsu's cheeks. "Natsu..? Is this what you had planned..? Or is there more..?" Blinking his eyes a few times, he shook his head once and then turned his attention to her. "No, this isn't exactly what I had in mind.. How about we go find what I have planned." She nodded to him and let him lead her once more, the rose clutched in her hand.

It took them only a few more minutes for the two to get to the gazebo in the middle of the maze. Natsu smiled at her as he let go of her hands and smiled at her and left her side to climb the stairs. He pulled the basket out from under the seats. Without looking at Lucy, he took the platter that the cheese, prosciutto, baguette and knife rested on and set it onto the seat. Looking for the candles, he smiled when he took found them, setting them up on the wooden seat. _We'll just use the seat like a table and sit on the floor.. That'll be fine._ Once he set the candles the way he wanted, Natsu pulled out the flutes and set them next to each other. Scooting the basket that still contained the champagne in it, to the side, he stood up and went back to where he had left lucy.

Gently, he took her hand in his and pulled her to the gazebo, up the stairs and inside the little patio area. He guided her to the seat and helped her sit down, averting his eyes when he saw her skirt ride up her thighs. Clearining his throat quietly, Natsu took his seat on the other side of her and extedned his index finger to each of the candles. Instanly, the wic took to the flame on the tips of his fingers. The candles illuminated the area in a gold light. It was only then that Lucy noticed the light dinner of bread, cheese and meat, champagne flutes in front of her.

Natsu gave her a small smile and then reached over to the basket one more time and pulled out the small champagne bottles. He poured them both a glass, handing hers to her. Lucy, who set the rose down on the chair, took her glass from him and looked at the bubbles that rose to the top. "Natsu.. This is really nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I hope you like this. Happy Birthday, Luce." The two smiled, taking a drink of their champagne before Natsu took the knife and started cutting the cheese, baguette and prosciutto.

The two ate and drank well into the night, talking about their goals and dreams. Talking about Lucy's family, mostly her mother, then Natsu's foster-father. It was only when the sun began to peak out of the trees the next morning that Natsu and Lucy had stopped talking, preferring to sit in comfortable silence. The pink haired teen glanced at Lucy, who was leaning against his shoulder. 'Wow. She's really beautiful in this light.. I'm gonna tell her that I love her..'

After the thought crossed his mind, Natsu cleared his throat, "uh, Luce?" There was silence for a moment before she spoke, "yeah, Natsu?" Her response had him biting his lip nervously before he shook his head to clear it. Taking her arms in his hands and pushing her away a few inches so he could look at her, Natsu smiled softly. "Luce, I wanna tell you something important.."

She just tilted her head curiously as she continued to look at him, but nodded her head for him to continue. "Luce.. I love you." He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. But all she did was blink and stare at him. Natsu let out a sigh and was about to turn away from her, taking her silence as rejection. But, he didn't get the chance, because Lucy was pulling his face closer to her own. His lips touched her soft pink ones and their eyes closed. For a moment, Natsu was shocked, though soon recovered enough to pull her into his lap.

Lucy moved herself to straddle his lap, her skirt riding up her thighs, not that the two noticed. Her hands went from cupping his cheeks to lacing into his hair. Natsu's own hands that had been on her arms, slowly traveled down to her hips, staying there for a few moments. As the kiss lengthened, Natsu's hands got bolder and soon laid on her butt. When the feeling of his hands on her finally reached Lucy, she pulled her lips from Natsu's and rested her forehead on his, her eyes still closed. "N..Natsu.. I.. I love you too. I mean.. I know it's so soon.. But.."

To silence her, Natsu pressed his lips to hers once more. He used his tongue to push past her lips and into her mouth, using it as a distraction to squeeze her butt gently in his hands. His actions caused a moan to leave her mouth and enter his. Testing the waters, Natsu squeezed again, and again he got a moan as a reward. Pulling his mouth from hers, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you feel the same, Luce." She gave Natsu a smile just as he leaned back in, but this time, his lips pressed against her neck. Closing her eyes, Lucy tilted her head for him, biting her bottom lip when his tongue slipped out and licked the skin of her neck. Even though she bit her lip to supress the moan, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back when his teeth gently nipped at her.

Her hands fisted in his short hair, bringing his head closer to her. _Oh...My... He knows what he's doing.._ Natsu growled, nipping her neck once more as she pulled his hair when his hands found their way under her skirt and gripped her butt once more. "Luce.. Tell me when to stop.. You know.. If it's too much.." All he got was a soft gasp for an answer, the reason, his hands went a step farther. They slid their fingers under the elatic of her panties and were touching her bare skin. _She's so soft.. Oh man.. I don't know if I can stop now_, he thought when he felt hismelf hardening under her.

Natsu used his advancement, to pull her down harder onto his lap, pressing himself against her. He bit back a groan as a moan escaped Lucy's lips. "Luce.. If.. If we don't stop.. I might give in to temptation.." Opening his eyes, he looked at her and searched her eyes. There was nothing but love, trust and need in them, which made him smile. "Natsu, I know what you mean.. And maybe we should wait.. But.. But, we could still fool around, if you wanted."

Looking at her for a moment more, Natsu noticed the morning sun going higher and higher into the sky with every few moments that past. "I'd love to.. But.. Luce.. It's getting about the time everyone will be waking up.. I don't want to embarrass you, if someone comes looking and finds us." The blush that came to her face was dark and she nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, that would be.. Not because I'm with you.. But, because.. Well.. You know.." Natsu chuckled as he nodded his head and pulled one of his hands from under her panties and skirt, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I know."

The two teens took a few more moments to fix their appearances, having gotten a little untidy with their make-out session and from staying up all night. Lucy got up off Natsu's lap, helping the boy up afterwards. Then they, on wobbly legs, placed all the things from last night's light dinner back into the basket. Natsu picked it up and took Lucy's hand in his free one. Lacing their fingers together, the two slowly walked out of the gazebo and through the maze. They made a stop at the lounge, leaving the basket on a counter before making their way back to the girls' dorm.

After a few minutes, they were at the bottom of the stairs, Natsu debating on whether it would be safe to go up or better if he stayed down. Lucy giggled as she pulled him up the stairs, "no one is up just yet." Sighing, thankful that she was right, he followed her up the stairs and to her door. Natsu smiled as he pushed her against the wall, a few inches from her door, and pinned her to it. Pressing his need against her, he leaned in and stole a kiss from her. His hands landed on her waist, slowly raising to gently cup her breasts in his hands. Natsu's caressing hands caused a soft moan to escape Lucy and go into his own mouth. A smirk came to his lips as he pulled his mouth from hers. "I'll see you later." Lucy only nodded her head to him and smiled softly as he pulled his body from hers, stepping back a few inches so she could stand comfortably.

He waved her goodbye as he backed away, only turning when he went down the stairs. Lucy's smile turned into a wide grin as she quickly went into her room, being quiet as she passed Levy's bed.

Natsu got back to the boys' dorm in no time flat, opening his door silently as he stepped in and slipped his shoes off. Walking over to his bed, he laid down and looked at the ceiling. _She loves me too.._Not soon after the thought, his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

A/N: I know.. Not nearly enough citrus. I wasn't trying to make them go all the way their first time. Their shy kids, well Lucy is. And it took longer than expected. I had to do some research on foods that go with champagne.. I'm not much of a champagne or wine drinker, sooo, it needed to be looked up. Uhm, next chapter.. Let's just say someone unexpectedly comes back, he can't take a hint! :p

You know what to dooo... RxR! :D Please and Thank you!


	10. He can't take a hint!

A/N: Well lovely loyal followers of mine. Let me just tell you, the last chapter got the most reviews of anything I've ever written. And I'd just like to say, THANK YOU ALL. :D But seriously, you guys's reviews are the reason this story is still alive. I can't thank you enough for you encouragement. In fact, this next chapter is for the best fan I think. GlimmeringTopHat, I think you're the most interesting, encouraging, and enthusiastic of my followers. And I think that this chapter should be dedicated to you, it was your brilliant idea. I just took it and ran with it, hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I, the purple haired girl the defult, do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it. Really, they are owned by the very creative, Hiro Mashima. But, let me tell you, if I did own it... Lucy and Natsu would have gotten hitched in the Tenrou Island Arc. XD

* * *

Ch.9 He can't take a hint!

It was a few days after Natsu's date with Lucy, the two were constantly together. From the time they got up and out of their dorms, to the time Natsu would drop her at her door at night. But, today was different. Today, Lucy was with Levy, doing what girls do best. The short solid script mage was dragging the blonde celestial mage through the campus towards the gates. "Lu! You promised that today we would go shopping..! come on.. Please?" Levy all but begged. Lucy looked from the front door of the main building where Gajeel and Natsu were standing. Gajeel had a scary imitation of a smile, which made Lucy's blood run cold. Where Natsu was the exact opposite. Although she knew he was sad that he couldn't be at her side the whole time, he had a smile on his face as well. Lucy noticed how his smile, even though he felt sad, was genuine. He was happy that she could spend some time with her roommate.

Looking back to her best friend, Lucy nodded her head to her. "Okay, let's go." With a few final waves, the two females left the grounds of Fairy Tail, leaving their men behind to fend for themselves.

When the girls were out of sight, Gajeel turned to Natsu and shook his head. "Relax Dragneel. Bunny girl is gonna be fine, she's with Levy." The pink haired teen looked up to his frenemy and nodded once more. "Yeah, I know.. But this whole relationship thing is new to me.. How do you do it with Levy..? I mean, she's smaller and more defenseless than Luce."

Instead of taking that comment as a bad thing, Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "well.. I just trust in her abilities. She's a great mage. Plus, her words can hurt more than a punch. I mean, have you felt what her fire spell can do? Well, it probably wouldn't effect you.. But, I've seen it do some damage." Natsu nodded to Gajeel's confidence and shrugged letting out a sigh of his own. "I just hope Luce is that confident in herself. I mean, I know she's good. Not that I've seen her actually do something.. But, the longue is a good result of her celestial spirits' work."

The two males turned and walked back into the building, deciding to go to the nearest training ground and test who was stronger in their dragon skills.

_&&&&&&&&

Lucy and Levy were in town for the whole day. When the two came back, their arms were filled with bags. They were giggling about something that happened earlier in the day when they passed the gaurds at the gate. They sighed tiredly when they finally made it back to the main building that held the dorms. Levy took one of Lucy's hands and pulled her through the door and off to their room to set their bags down before heading off for dinner.

When they got done settling their bags, Levy stayed behind to put her new purchases away. "Levy, I'm just gonna leave my stuff in the bags for now. Maybe I'll find Natsu and go for a walk in the gardens, I mean, we just ate a few hours ago.." The bluenette turned to look at her friend and nodded her head, one of her hands going down to pet her stomach. "Yeah, I know. I'm still full too. Okay, if he comes up before you find him, I'll tell him your looking for him. But, if you see Gajeel, tell him to come up here." She gave her blonde friend a wink, which made Lucy giggle and nod her head. "So naughty Levy. I wondered why we went into that lingerie store.."

Turning to the door, Lucy walked over and opened it, walking out after one more wave. Stepping into the hall, she looked around before going to the stairs. _Hmm.. Where is everyone?_ She walked down the last few stairs and noticed no one was in the foyer, so she walked the few minutes to the lounge. It seemed almost everyone was there.. Erza, Gray and Juvia, Happy, Droy and Jet, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, even Wendy. But it seemed, even though, everyone was there.. Natsu and Gajeel were missing.

With a slight frown crossing her lips, Lucy walked over to Gray who was sitting on one of the many couches, his arm over Juvia's shoulders. She reached out and tapped the ice maker mage on the shoulder lightly until he looked over to her. "Oh, hey there Lucy. How have you been? You've been attatched at Natsu's hip for the past few days." He let a chuckle escape his mouth as he took in her appearence. She currently had on a black tank top with a gold key, that looked like it had The Canis Minor on it, and a plain denim mini skirt on.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at his playful comment, but then pulled it back. "Gray, have you seen Natsu lately? I've been with Levy at the mall all day.. I can't find Natsu and she wants me to tell Gajeel she's back." Tapping his chin lightly, he looked over to Juvia and gave a questioning gaze. "Juvia, didn't Gajeel ask you if you felt like sparring today? I know Natsu asked me.. But I told him I didn't feel like it."

The water mage looked from Gray over to Lucy and gave her a soft smile, "Juvia thinks they are at the training field. You can ask Erza where it is. She knows all about it, in fact, she may take you to it if you ask her." Lucy smiled back at the two, nodding her head before giving a quick wave of thanks. Walking a few feet from the two, she looked around the lounge to find Erza Scarlette, the famous Titania. It wasn't too hard to find her, she was the only one who had a head of blood red hair and not to mention.. She always had armor on. Lucy walked over to where the woman was sitting and catiously sat across from her. "Uh..Uhm, Erza?"

Said woman looked up from her piece of strawberry cake and raised an eyebrow to Lucy. "Yesh?" Lucy had to bite back her giggle at the woman who spoke with a bite of cake in her mouth. "Can you tell me how to get to the training field from here?" Erza finished chewing her cake and looked at Lucy with a skeptical look. "You're not the type of mage who needs the training field. Are you looking to train you magic, or are you trying to find someone?" Lucy shook her head to the first part of the question, "oh no, I don't need to train.. I'm just looking for Natsu and Gajeel.. Gray and Juvia said they were off to the training fields when they last saw them.. So, what do you say.. Can you tell me?"

The requip mage gave the girl a friendly smile, nodding her head. "Of course. When you ask like that, how can I say no?" Lucy smiled brighter as she listened to Erza tell her how to get to the field. When the red head was finsihed explaining, Lucy stood up and waved her good-bye to the older woman before leaving the lounge.

She took the doors out to the gardens that she and Natsu had shared their first date in. Looking around, she was too happy remembering that night, that she didn't see or hear anyone following her through the doors. Lucy looked for the path that Erza had spoken of. "It was supposed to be on the left, right? ..Or was it the right..?" Looking from the left to the right, Lucy made fists with her hands and groaned, "darn! I never remember directions very well.. I should have wrote them down..!"

At the end of her exclamation, someone cleared their throat behind her. Lucy turned slowly, but she didn't see anyone. This made her eyebrows furrow. _Hm.. Maybe it was my imagination.._ But just as she was making to turn back and decide which way to go, someone stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes widened slightly when blond spikey hair came into view. The moonlight glinted off spike headphones, making her frown. "Laxus..?"

The tall figure chuckled softly as it came closer. "Hey there Blondie. I couldn't help but over hear that your lost. Where are you looking to go?" He looked down at the smaller blonde female, his eyes starting to cloud as he took in her attire. Her short skirt showing him her long creamy, silky legs. Laxus bit back the urge to lick his lips as he brought his gaze from her legs up to her chest that seemed to be poured into her shirt. The semi-low cut of the tank showing her cleavage to him, and his vantage point making it all the better a view.

Lucy bit her lip softly, noticing his looks and stepped back a step. "I'm just looking for Natsu, I'm sure I will find him soon. I don't need any help, Laxus." The man's eyes finally made it to her face. He took notice of the sliver of fear and uncertainty in her eyes, it only made him smile. "You sure? I think I can help you for a small price." Laxus took a step closer to her, making her take a second step back, her fear increasing just a little more.

"Laxus, really, I don't need help. Erza already explained how to get to Natsu. I can do it by myself.. So you can leave now." Laxus let another chuckle escape his mouth as he took a second step closer to her. He noticed that soon, she would probably run from him. Which would send her into the maze. The thought made him want to yell out his good luck. "I'm just saying, you look lost Blondie. And I can help you, I just want to be rewarded for my good deed." Lucy shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see where she could go from there to get away from him. There were bushes of flowers on each side of her, no more paths. The ones she was trying to decide on, being the last ones. The only way to go was back into the maze. _Crap, I don't know this maze yet.. I'm sure he does.. But, maybe I can stall..! Yes, I'll have to._

Turning her back on him, she ran into the maze. For a minute, Laxus just stood there at the entrance. "Might as well give her a head start. It's not like I don't know this maze like the back of my hand." He chuckled more as he looked up at the sky. "Lucy! I'm hoooome!" With that, he entered the maze, walking through one of the lanes, waiting and listening. "Come on Blondie..! It'll be fun. Just let me help you!"

As he spoke to her, Lucy was hastily walking through another lane. His voice was close, but not too close. She slowed her walk down and contemplated her situation in her head. _He's a dragon slayer.. Just like Natsu and Gajeel.. But, he's not like them.. He doesn't have the same abilities._ That thought alone made her hopeful of escape, if not the possibility of waiting it out until he got bored or someone came looking. _Oh Natsu.. Come soon, please..!_

"Oh, Luuuuucy! I can hear your shoes, lovely!" Her eyes widened at his words. Slowly, she stopped walking and took her shoes off her feet. Keeping them in her hands, she walked through the dirt and leaf covered ground. Gulping, she thanked whatever god there was that the leaves on the ground were still green and not crunching under her feet. Sweat started to accumulate on her forehead, worry setting in as she turned another corner. She could hear his chuckles in the distance, but she still didn't know where in the maze she was, nor where he was. Shaking her head, she pushed her fear and worry out of her mind. _No, I can do this. I can get away. I will get away. I have to..!_

Coming to another corner, Lucy peeked around it and let a small sigh come from her lips. _He's not around this corner. I must be lucky.._

"Blondddddie! Where are you babe? I can't hear you anymore. Did you find your way out, or are you just a lot smarter than I gave you credit for?" His voice sounded like it was across the maze, but it was coming closer. It wouldn't be long if she wasn't careful. Closing her eyes for a moment, she calmed herself and left the spot she was at and slowly, quietly walked into another row. Unbeknownst to her, Leo was listening carefully to the whole chase from the Spirit World. But, being that he didn't want to give up his master's position, he stayed in the other realm thinking of a way to help her.

She felt like screaming to him to leave her alone, but she knew better than that. It would make her effort useless, it would give her location up too quickly.

_&&&&&&&&

Natsu and Gajeel were laying on the grassy plane that they have ventured to. The large training field having several different areas with different terrain. The two were currently resting in the softest of the terrains. Natsu looked over to the equally tired Gajeel and smiled. "Well buddy, I have to say.. You're good. But, I'm better." Gajeel let an exhausted chuckle leave his mouth as he shook his head and got up from the ground slowly. "I think I have to disagree with that last part, Dragneel. But, you are good as well."

The two frenemies smiled up/down at the other before Gajeel decided to take his leave to the showers before heading back to the Lounge. "I'll see ya later, Dragneel." Laying on the ground, he nodded his head, waving the iron dragon off. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Within a few minutes, Gajeel was passing the edge of the field and heading out to the bulding not too much farther, where the showers were located in the locker rooms.

With a sigh, Natsu looked up at the sky, only to be interrupted by a soft poof. Before he could investigate the sound, a head with dark glasses and short, spiky orange hair looked down at him. "Natsu. I have come to inform you that my Lucy is in danger. I could not make my pressence known, for the opponent is much to intellegent in the fact that he knows the maze more than I and Lucy. That is where you come in-"

Leo was cut off my Natsu jumping to his feet, suddenly his exhaustion gone. He looked to the spirit, his face a mask of calm seriousness. But inside, his emotions were burning like the flame of his Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame attack, engulfing everything except a small sliver of conscienceness. "Where?" Was all the anger would let come from his lips. Leo almost flinched at the tone of the pink haired teen's voice, but that wouldn't help him either way, so he told him. "The maze, in the gardens."

Without even blinking, Natsu was taking off. His speed like a flash in the night. Looking at the almost non-existant glint that was Natsu, Leo poofed back into the Spirit world to listen in on his master.

_&&&&&&&&

Lucy was doing a good job of staying far from Laxus. She looked up at the sky, not sure if she had been hiding, stalling for time, for 5 minutes or 10. But, she knew that she was getting tired from the worry. _Natsu.. Where are you..?_ She decided that she was probably a safe distance from the tall, muscular blonde man and it was most likely safe to have a short break. Careful not to make any noise, she sat on the ground and leaned slowly back into a hedge. Lucy let out a soft, tired sigh but never let her eyes close for more than a split second.

Trying to see if she could hear his heavy footfalls, she shook her head at the effort. It was useless, the damp dirt was doing to job of silencing their footsteps from each other. And the night's cool air was mixed with the smell of sweet flowers, disguising his cologne. She wanted to scream. Scream out her fear, tiredness and want of Natsu. But, she knew she couldn't.

It was when that knowledge crossed her mind that she saw the glint of silver in the distance. Lucy's body went still. Shock made her heart stop beating for a moment, made her body feel like lead. He was closer than she thought. _Oh no!_ Knowing that if she made any sudden movements she was done for, Lucy slowly placed her shoes on the ground before letting her hands press against the same ground and silently push her up onto one knee. When she couldn't see the glint of the moonlight off his headphones, Lucy got to her feet and ran.

But it wasn't in the right direction, for she came face to chest with rock solid pectorals. Looking up with blank eyes, clearly showing her fear and worry to him. Laxus looked down at her with a smile that reached his unusual orange eyes. "Well well, what do we have here? Finally give up and want my help, Blondie?" When she didn't answer him, Laxus just took her answer to be affirmative. "That's a good girl." He let his hands grip the upper part of her arms and push her against one of the hedges. He lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers, with a hard, bruising force that made her groan in pain.

With her groan, came the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. When Lucy felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she widened her eyes, blinking them only once before she took the chance to stop him. Even if it was momentarily. In the seconds after his tongue entered her mouth, Lucy used her teeth to bite down on it. It only took a few seconds for Laxus to feel the pain of her teeth biting down on the organ, for him to push away from her. The blonde man screamed his distaste for the rude bite, but instead of striking her, his hands went to his mouth to see if she had caused any damage.

Lucy took the opportunity to get out from between his body and the bush and ran to what she hoped would be the safety of the maze. She didn't get very far when she was pulled back and shoved back against the hedge roughly. "That wasn't very nice, Blondie. You almost made me bleed. Don't try that again or it'll be the last time you use those teeth."

She gasped at his threat, but didn't say anything. The fear in her eyes turning to unbridled anger as one of his hands latched onto her left breast. Roughly fondling the flesh through the thin fabric of the shirt, Lucy bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. But, the intensity of his gaze coupled with the rough hands made it the worst experience she had ever felt. _No! I don't want this to happen!_ She closed her eyes tightly, a single tear falling from her eye.

Within a few seconds of his first fondle, Laxus had ripped her tank top from top to bottom down the front, exposing a strapless pink bra. "Nice taste, Blondie. But, I think it may need to come off.." Chuckling softly, he smiled only brighter when he noticed the clasp was in the front, making it that much easier for him. Laxus let his hand reach between her breasts and quickly unclasp the little plastic piece. After that simple movement, the fabric went slack as her breasts were freed from the bra. "L..Laxus.. Don't do this.. I'll forgive you.. If you just.. Just stop now..!"

Lucy opened her now tear filled brown eyes looking at his orange ones. "Please, Laxus!" The blonde man didn't went to respond though, because a foot came to connect with his face. In his place was the shadowed silhouette of Natsu. The moonlight caught a small bit of his hair, but his face was obsurred in darkness as he bent it low. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Lucy, her shirt torn. She was now crying freely, her hands going to cover her chest from sight. Turning his glance back to the man who was quickly standing up, the smaller of the two took his sweaty shirt off and offered it to Lucy. "Sorry it's sweaty.. But it should do. Put it on."

Lucy took it from him and nodded her head to him, falling to her butt on the ground. With her legs folded and laying on the ground, Lucy slipped on the shirt and was thankful that it wasn't a tank top, but a full on t-shirt. She looked up at her boyfriend as he stalked over to the taller man. _Natsu.. Be careful.._ She watched as Natsu's fists started to burn with a fire that looked hotter than she had seen it before. Of course, she had only seen it once over the past few days. He and Gray had been playing around, and Natsu had let it look like he was angry, that was the first time she had really seen his fire.

Speaking softly, almost unable to be heard in his anger, Natsu said, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." Natsu rapidly punched Laxus in the face and chest, each hit connecting, causing a fiery explosion each and every time. Whe he was satisied after the first few hits, Natsu spoke just as quietly as before, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Once again, the attack hit it's mark. Laxus wasn't expecting the rapid sucession of attacks, so naturally, he wasn't expecting to see the scales that had appeared with Natsu's intense anger. When Natsu's hits stopped, a flame shaped as a sword came straight towards Laxus. The attack burned some of the hedges closest to the blonde as he fell back, burned thoroughly.

From his spot on the ground, Laxus looked up at the younger dragon slayer and frowned, "where... where did you come from..? She was mine!" As he made his exclamation, he tried to stand, but was not able to. "Damn you, Dragneel." Natsu looked down at the man he had just attacked so fiercely. "Don't you **DARE** touch her again! I should finish you, right here and now.."

But, as Natsu let his words trail off, the sound of someone breathing hard came into ear shot. It was distinctly female, but who? Lucy turned her eyes from the furious man standing above the severely burned would-be-rapist, to see one of the more friendlier of the female students she had met at Fairy Tail. Cana stood, surprisingly not drunk, a few feet from Lucy. She was breathing hard, which made Lucy suspect that she had been running. "...Cana..?"

The brunette looked over to the tired looking blonde who was wearing Natsu's large white shirt over her own. The length of the shirt covered most of the mini skirt she had been wearing. Cana gave the girl a sympathetic frown and ran to her first. "Oh, Lucy! What.. Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..! I.. I don't know what I would have done.. But, I'm.. I'm sorry.." She pulled the younger girl into a hug and bit her bottom lip when she turned her gaze over to Natsu.

She gulped as she took in the sight in front of her. Laxus on the ground, burns clearly from Natsu who was seemingly calming down slowly. Though his scales were still very clearly visable. "Cana. How did you know to come?" Natsu spoke, not taking his burning cole black eyes from Laxus's still form. "I.. I sensed something.. And then, I consulted the cards.." Letting go of Lucy, she stood up once more and walked over to Natsu, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Only then did the pink haired dragon let his eyes off the prone, burned body in front of him. "Natsu.. Take Lucy. She's scared shitless and she needs you right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of Laxus. He won't come after you, you've given him some burns that will make him think twice." Turning her attention from the young dragon to the older, she let go of Natsu's shoulder. The younger of the men turned and walked over to his girlfriend and picked her up in his arms. She was so small in his grasp. He noticed her shoes a few feet from where she had been sitting, her socks looked like they had been dragged through the mud. The sight only made him angier, but the hands that came to gently cup his cheeks calmed him almost instantly. His eyes darted to Lucy's pale face that he could just barely make out in the light of the moon.

Without a word, Natsu carried her, only stopping to pick up the discarded shoes before leaving quickly.

_&&&&&&&&

After Natsu left with Lucy, Cana looked down at Laxus, for the first time actually looking at the burns. They were pretty bad, but nothing that would kill him. Lowering her head so that he couldn't see her eyes, Cana spoke, "what were you thinking..? You FOOL!" The man on the floor looked up at the brunette he had known for the past 10 years. He had never heard her, not once, call him a fool. "C-Cana..?" The girl shook her head, dropping to her knees beside his legs. "You're an idiot, you know that..?"

Laxus continued to give her a curious look as he tried to figure out what she was getting at. "I've been here for 10 years, Laxus.. 10 years, and you haven't noticed.. What am I supposed to say..?" Pushing himself into a sitting position, Laxus reached out and touched her shoulder. "Cana.. What are you talking about..?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Laxus.. I love you..!" His face went blank at her exclamation, like a deer in the head lights. He just sat there, looking at her with his blank expression, trying to comprehend. But, the poor man didn't get to say anything when she was pushing her body against his own burned one, her lips pressing against his own. It only took a few moments for Cana to pull back and look at him. His eyes were clearing, focusing on her. "I love you Laxus Dreyar."

* * *

A/N: How was that!? :D Unsuspected turn of events, right? :)

RxR? I'll give you cookies! :D Okay, that was a lie. But! I can give another chapter! XD


	11. Comforting her

A/N: Hey there all my followers. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the little twist at the end. ;D I bet none of you ever suspected Cana of loving Laxus, huh? Hahaha! Yes, that was a good little twist.

I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters. Hiro Mashima does and always will. But! The plot is mine. :D And if I did own Fairy Tail, let's just say... Laxus would sweep Cana off her feet and make her stop drinking so much, via other activities.. But, of course it would have to be veiwed by those older than 14. :D

Ch.10 Comforting her.

After Natsu took off with Lucy, leaving Cana with Laxus, he walked her passed the stairs to her dorm and straight to his. He looked at no one that passed them, shielding Lucy with his arms around her. The look of anger was still on his face and Lucy could tell he was upset, so, she kept her mouth shut. Once they got up the stairs, Natsu settled her onto her feet and let her walk on her own. He opened the door to his room and let her go in first. "The bed to the right is mine, Luce. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." As he spoke, his voice and face softened to her, some of his anger dissapating with the sight of his blonde angel.

Before he shut the door, Natsu took a sheet of paper and wrote something on it, then took a piece of tape and taped it to the door. Satisfied, he shut and locked the dorm room door. Turning his attention back to Lucy, he smiled at her as he walked. _Oh Luce.._ Biting his bottom lip he sat on the bed and pulled her gingerly into his lap. She, at first stiffened at his grasp on her arm, but eventually relaxed. The action made Natsu a little upset. _That douchebag! He touched her. He hurt her. He tried to.. Tried to.._ He shook his head to clear it, it wouldn't do to get upset with Lucy so close. Natsu looked down at the fragile little thing in his lap, letting his arms tighten around her frame.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear soothingly, "Luce.. It's okay.. I'm here, and I won't let that happen again.. Ever." With that said, he kissed her hair above her ear gently and rocked her back and forth slowly. Lucy had by then closed her eyes and tried not to relive the trauma she had just lived through. _What will I do..? What if he tries it again..? How will he act next time we're in the same room..?_ As she thought about the future, she gripped onto Natsu's arms, letting silent tears fall from her eyes.

As a tear fell and hit Natsu's arm, his grip tightened even more. Pulling his girlfriend closer to him, he slowly laid back on the bed and laid her down beside him. Letting one of his hands slowly reach up, he pushed her hair out of her tear streaked face and tucked it behind her ear so he could look at her better. "Luce, did he.. did he do anything..?" Said girl opened her teary eyes and shook her head once before closing her eyes once more and scooting closer into Natsu's arms. "N..No.. But, but he tried.."

Natsu nodded his head and let one of his arms reach around her to rub her back gently. It didn't take the two long to fall fast asleep that night. Lucy crying silently into Natsu's chest as he held her.

_&&&&&&&&

When Lucy did wake up, she saw small strands of light coming through the blinds of Natsu's room. The light illuminated the lighter pink highlights in the teen boy's hair as he lay next to her. A smile came to her lips as she swiped the back of her hands against her eyes, wiping the tear tracks away from her cheeks. Lucy watched Natsu sleep, his mouth open as he snored. One of his arms still covered her waist, keeping her from moving from him without a fight. The thought of having to fight a sleeping Natsu, just to get up from the bed crossed her mind, making her giggle a little.

All of a sudden, the arm pulled her into the chest of the 'sleeping' teen, just as he mumbled. "What're you gigglin' 'bout a'this time a mornin'..?" Sleepily, he opened one eye and looked down at her, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw that she wasn't looking as upset as she was last night. When she didn't answer right away, Natsu dipped his head down to hers and kissed her lips gently. He knew that if he didn't hold back and be gentle with her, he could scare her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

"Huh? What was so funny, Ms. Laughy-pants?" Smiling down at her, Natsu waited for her answer. "I was just thinking.. You're arm was holding me down, and I couldn't really move.. So, I thought about having to fight with your arm, and it made me laugh." She giggled once more as she looked at his confused expression. "Are you saying my arm is fat..?" Lucy looked at him, but couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. Either way, she waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, Natsu..! I didn't mean it like that.. I-" Lucy blinked as she was cut off by Natsu's grinning lips pressing against hers.

For a few moments, he kissed her, looking into her blinking eyes before he pulled back. "I know what you meant. How are you feeling today..?" His look turned from laughter, to concerned in a matter of seconds. Natsu's hand made it's way to her arm and lightly rubbed it, trying to comfort her, if she needed it. "I.. I think I feel better. Thank you Natsu.. For coming to my rescue, for bringing me here and for keeping me company last night." Lucy bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the sheets under them, then back up to him right as a smile pulled at her lips.

Natsu couldn't resist, he pulled her chin up with his index finger on his left hand and leaned in to kiss her once more. _God, I can't get enough of her today._ When he pulled his lips from hers a moment later, he gave her a reassuring nod and smile. "Anytime Luce, anytime.. Would you like to use the shower and clean up?" Looking into her eyes, Natsu missed the deep blush that spread over her face, that is until he looked down at her cheeks. "Oh, I mean.. Not with me.. Well, unless you wanted to.. I mean, Luce, I wouldn't.. But I would, if you asked.. But..-" This time it was Lucy's turn to cut him off. She reached her hands up and laced them through his hair, effectively pulling him closer, until he had to climb over her. As they kissed, Natsu held his body up on his elbows and knees. Both of them closed their eyes, Natsu being the first to open his mouth.

His tongue slipped from it and licked her bottom lip, making her gasp and give him the perfect opportunity to slip into her sweet mouth. His tongue traced the cavern, committing it to memory before it rubbed against her own tongue. Lucy moaned under him as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Of course, Natsu wouldn't let her win so easily. But her hands started to massage his scalp, making him become putty in her hands, or so to speak. When the need for air arose, the two didn't open their eyes, Natsu just lowered his head to her neck and breathed in her scent and his own from his shirt he had had her put on last night.

The teen let his tongue slip from his mouth once more to lick the heated skin of her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses going up to her jaw and down to the collar of the shirt. He groaned when the shirt wouldn't let him taste more of her skin, but didn't move it. _I have got to go slow with her.._ His mind continued to remind him of this fact, everytime his lips brushed against the shirt collar. Natsu hadn't moved from his elbows, not wanting to get carried away with touching.

When he did pull back, he noticed that his attention to her neck had left little marks as evidence. The pink haired boy grinned as he sat back on his knees looking down at his work. Lucy laid under him, looking up with a smile. "What's that smile for, Natsu..?" He looked from her neck, his smile shrinking slightly, letting his gaze go to her eyes. "Hm? What smile?"

Lucy shook her head and giggled at him, "you had such a goofy smile on your face just now.." The pink haired boy thought for a second, then it hit him. "Oh.. I know what you were talking about." His smile came back even brighter as his eyes looked at the little love bites on her neck. "I'm just happy, Luce. You'll figure it out soon." He rolled off her and sat next to her. "So, about that shower.. Do you want to get in?"

The blonde looked over to her pink haired boyfriend and smiled at him, "only if you come with me." The smile on Natsu's face only got wider as he pulled Lucy into his lap and hugged her close. "Okay, but I can't be responsible for what I may do in there.." There only came giggles from the girl, who only just last night, had almost been raped. "I trust you, Natsu." With those words, the fire mage got up from his bed and ran them into the bathroom across the room. Shutting the door with his foot, Natsu put Lucy on her own feet and turned to get the shower ready.

When Natsu's back was to her, Lucy slowly pulled the shirt he had given her last night off. The ripped tank top slipped from her shoulders and fell to the tiled floor quickly, leaving the pink bra in it's stead. It wasn't but a few moments that passed, when Natsu turned around and saw for the first time, really, her pink bra. His cheeks went a flame in a bright flush, but he kept it down as best he could as he cleared his throat. "Need help, Luce?" The teen looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a smile and shook her head, "I got it, Natsu." He nodded his head and stumbled back to sit on the comode, content with watching her.

Lucy reached between her breasts and unclasped the little plastic piece that held the material tight. She felt the fabric loosen and her breasts fell the fraction of a centimeter that the bra had pushed them up to. Being that the bra was strapless, as soon as the clasp was undone and her arms lifted slightly, the fabric quickly fell to the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as they took in the perfectly round, firm globes that adorned Lucy's chest. He let his tongue slip out to moisten his bottom lip gently. "Uh.. Uhm.. Luce.." She looked over to him, her own cheeks dusting pink as she took in where his gaze was.

She thought about covering her breasts, but that seemed pointless. _We are going to shower together, so.. Does it really matter..?_

"Y-yes, Natsu..?" Lucy looked over to him with a nervous smile. The said teen looked up from the breasts that seemed to be calling to him, to Lucy's face. _I can't.. I can't seem to think of anything to say.._ With his cheeks still stightly dusted, he got up from his spot on the comode and walked slowly over to her. Once he was within arms reach, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, letting his hands rest on the small of her back. Bringing her closer to his body, Natsu could feel the softness of her chest pressing against the contrasting hardness of his own. The two looked up at each other, brown eyes meeting black eyes.

"I think you're over dressed Natsu.." Breaking the eye contact, Natsu looked down at her mostly naked body compared to his own, fully clothed one. "I think you're right, Luce. I am a little over dressed for this party, aren't I?" The blonde teen nodded her head as she stepped back from him and gently pulled his shirt up over his head. Her hands that held the shirt, let it drop with a gentle plop to the ground. Lucy's fingers found their way to the hard surface of Natsu's muscular chest, both sets of eyes following her fingers as they carressed.

Her touch was light, exploratory. It seemed to him that she was teasing him, but he wasn't going to complain. "Luce.. If we don't want a cold shower.. Then we should get in." The blonde that was being held against him, looked up with a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. We should get in.." Puling herself away from his grasp, Lucy began to take off the rest of her dirtied clothing and walk past her boyfriend.

Natsu just watched her take off her clothes, only mimicking her actions after she had walked past him. Once he was finished as well, he followed her steps to the shower and slipped in behind her. Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her back against his chest as he laid her head on her shoulder. The water hit their bodies as they stood under ther stream of warm, semi-hot water. Lucy had her eyes closed as she leaned back into Natsu, who had been watching the dirt wash away down the drain after the water hit their skin.

After a few moments of watching dirt, Natsu turned his head slightly and gave her neck a gentle kiss. Coupled with the kiss was the pressing of his arousal into her lower back. Lucy gasped, her eyes opening wide as she looked at the tiling of the shower. Sensing her slight discomfort, Natsu pulled away and looked at her from where his head rested on her shoulder. "I can wait until you're ready, Luce.. No rush." The blonde in front of him nodded her head and turned into his chest, her arms hugging him tightly, looking for comfort.

The two teens took their shower, taking turns washing the other's hair. The change in mood was good for Lucy, she was giggling by the end of their shower. "Natsu, you should let me wash your hair more often." Smiling, she stepped out of the shower and reached for his hanging red towel before he could. "Hey! That's mine, Luce..!" All she did was giggle and stick her tongue out at him. "Nnnn... It's mine now."

Seeing her cheerful mood, Natsu nodded his head after crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine then. Keep it, but hand me the white one over on the shelf, will ya?" Nodding her head, Lucy picked up the white towel from it's resting place on the shelf and walked it over to the dripping fire mage. "Thanks, Luce."

She nodded her head once more before opening the door to the dorm room and leaving the bathroom to sit on Natsu's bed and wait. Not but a few moments later, said pink haired teen emerged and looked at her, clad in only his red towel. Clearing his throat, Natsu turned his attention to his closet. "So, I don't have any of your clothes here.. But, you have to wear something.. Not that I don't like you in just a towel.. I just don't want to share you." He grinned over to her, making Lucy smile and giggle. After a few moments, Natsu pulled out a pair of black basketball shorts and a thin, long sleeve red thermal with a black dragon accomanied by the school's logo on said dragon's arm. "How about these?"

Lucy looked at the clothes before taking them with a smile and a nod of her head. "Sure, these are perfect, Natsu. Thank you." With a smile of his own, Natsu fished around his drawers for two pairs of boxers. With the fabric in hand, he tossed one to Lucy. "That'll be better, just in case the shorts are too big." As he spoke, he pulled on his own pair of boxers before looking for a pair of pants and a shirt for himself.

* * *

Ooo.. Sorry it took so long. :/ See, I know it isn't a great excuse, but I've had a really bad toothache lately. It just doesn't seem to want to go away, no matter what I do. Then, my neice, who I never get to see came to see me this week! :) But, like I said, not too much of a good excuse. So, hope you guys liked it. RxR?


	12. Facing the consequences, Prt 1

A/N: Heyo lovely readers! It's been almost a month since I last updated... Hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! :o And thank you GlimmeringTopHat for the reminder. It's always fun to get a PM from my readers asking for more. It's nothing to be nervous about, and don't think it bothers me. In fact I love it. I love to hear that you like or love my work. It's really what keeps a writer going. So, give a round of applause to GlimmeringTopHat, everyone! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail or any of the characters. But, but, but! If I did... Well.. Let's just say, I'd let Funimation or Animax make more dubs! :D

* * *

Ch.11 Facing the consequences Part 1.

The morning after the scuffle in the gardens, Dean Makarov sat at his desk. His fingers were nervously tapping at the dark wood as he awaited, anticipated even, the arrival of his grandson. The old man's mind went back to the moment MiraJane and Freed had burst into his office with the news.

-An hour before-

_Makarov was sitting at his desk, looking over the morning paper before getting to his work for the day, when his two best staffers came busting through the door. Startled, but not willing to show it, he looked at the couple. "Can I help the two of you?"_

_Mira-Jane looked worried, but Freed looked angry and upset as he spoke. "Dean.. Sir.. It seems there has been a fight in the gardens.. The maze to be specific." The green haired man stood there, waiting for his boss to say something. That's when MiraJane stepped in and spoke in her light hearted tone, "Sir.. There seems to be signs of a struggle, burn marks and even bits of cloth strewn around the maze.." Her eyes, that had been trained on the shorter old man, fell down cast. "I.. I don't think it's male clothing, sir.."_

_Makarov dropped his paper on the desk, standing on his seat to place his full weight onto his hands as he placed them on his desk. "Do we know where all the students are?" His face was calm, but his words hit home. The other two adults in the room looked at each other, then back to their boss. "We'll get on it, Sir."_

That had only been a mere hour ago. Since then, MiraJane had questioned the girls about where they were the night before and who they were with; Freed having done the same. There were two girls who were not in their correct rooms that night. Lucy and Cana. Since Lucy had been gone, Levy had invited Gajeel into the room to keep her company. None of the girls had seen Cana come back to the dorms, so they assumed she was out on a date or doing something else off campus.

When Freed questioned the boys, he got Grey to tell him that Natsu had taken the liberty of locking him out of their shared room, causing him to go to Juvia's. Taking this into mind, Freed skipped questioning Natsu for the time being. When he finally found Laxus, the blonde was sitting in the back of the Lounge, eating breakfast. His face was sporting some burn marks and a bruise or two. Nothing too unusual for the man, but it was suspicious. Laxus admitted right off to being the the maze the night before and said that Natsu, Lucy and Cana were there with him. Freed, who had thought as much, nodded his head and left the beaten blonde to his meal.

With in a few minutes of talking to Laxus, Freed found MiraJane in the hall leading back to Dean Makarov's office. "Mira, all the boys are accounted for. A little displaced, but accounted for. How did the girls fare?" MiraJane frowned as she looked over to him. "I didn't find Cana or Lucy.. I hope their both okay." Placing one of his larger hands on her shoulder, Freed gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure their fine, Mira."

With that, the two staffers walked back into their boss's office to have a talk.

After Freed left Laxus, the blonde sat at his table. He looked into his mug of now luke-warm coffee and sighed. His abnormally orange eyes lifted when he heard someone come into the lounge. Seeing that it was only the short girl and her muscular boyfriend, Laxus shook his head once more. This morning, he sported a bruise on his cheek, that had singe marks around the edges. It was clear that only one person could inflict this type of damage, and he didn't feel like explaining the situation to anyone other than those who it actually mattered to. With one more sigh, the tall man got up from his seat, leaving his mug on the table. Leaving the room, he made his way to the Dean's office.

"Time to face to music and come clean." Rolling his eyes, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants. This morning, aside from his bruised flesh, the man wore a white button-up shirt with a pair of dark cargo's and a pair of boots; deciding to leave his signature spikey head phones off for the day. As he passed the stairs to the boys' dorm, he thought of the girl he had left in his own room.

-FlashBack-

_Laxus continued to give her a curious look as he tried to figure out what she was getting at. "I've been here for 10 years, Laxus.. 10 years, and you haven't noticed.. What am I supposed to say..?" Pushing himself into a sitting position, Laxus reached out and touched her shoulder. "Cana.. What are you talking about..?"_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Laxus.. I love you..!" His face went blank at her exclamation, like a deer in the head lights. He just sat there, looking at her with his blank expression, trying to comprehend. But, the poor man didn't get to say anything when she was pushing her body against his own burned one, her lips pressing against his own. It only took a few moments for Cana to pull back and look at him. His eyes were clearing, focusing on her. "I love you Laxus Dreyar."_

_Laxus sat on the ground, looking at the girl he had known since he was small. The brunette woman had just kissed him and told him she loved him, his body was in shock as he looked at her. He gave her body a once over, noticing she had most definitely grown up. She wasn't far behind him in age, but she had always seemed so young to him. It took him a few moments, but finally Laxus leaned into her, returning the kiss to her lips._

_His hands reached up and pulled her onto his lap as he pulled his lips from hers. "Why Cana? Why me?" Laxus's eyes looked into her own purple orbs. The girl's cheeks flushed slightly at the question. "I don't know.. I've asked myself that question a few times before.. I even went as far as to consult the cards.. But I haven't come up with the answer.. So, I guess, there isn't a good enough one out there."_

_The blonde sat there, holding the brunette in his lap, careful of the burns on his chest. "Uh.. Cana..?" Said girl looked over to him and nodded her head. "Yeah, Laxus?" Letting one of his hands remove itself from Cana, he reached it to the back of his head and scratched softly. "Could you help me bandage these burns on my chest? I'm not too good with bandages." Cana nodded her head with a slight smile as she slid off his lap and stood in front of the large male. She extended her hand to him, which he took._

_The couple walked out of the singed maze and into the doors of the school. It took the two a little longer than normal to get up the stairs of the boys' dormatory because Laxus was half walking, half leaning on the smaller girl under his left arm. When they made it to the top of the stairs, Laxus steared her to the left, down a darkened hall that had one door at the end. "I have my own room, so we won't be disturbing anyone." At his words, Cana's cheeks flared. "L-Laxus..!"_

_He looked down at her and couldn't surpress a chuckle on his part, but that only succeeded in agravating the burns on his chest. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Cana. I shouldn't have said that." The brunette nodded her head as she let them into his room, and walked him over to the bed in the center of it. It was a king size bed, because of Laxus's obvious height and weight, he wouldn't be supported by a twin. Once he was settled, the girl went back to the door and shut it. Then walked over to the door that lead to his bathroom and let herself in. "Laxus, do you have a first aid kit?"_

_"Yeah, it's in the cupboard by the mirror."_

_After Cana found the kit, she went back into the room. "Take the shirt of Laxus." It was now his turn to get flustered. "W-What? Cana.. Isn't it a little early?" Cana, seeing what she had said, could be turned into something else, shook her head. "Come on Laxus..! That's not what I meant, and you know it." With a smile, the blonde did as he was told and removed the burned shirt._

_For the next hour, Cana cleaned and bandaged his burns. It was getting later into the night when she had rose from the bed to leave the room, but was soon stopped by a pair of strong arms circling around her waist. Turning her head, Cana's lips met Laxus's. Her eyes closed as she leaned back into his hard bandaged chest. Laxus walked them back to the bed, pulling her back into his lap as he sat down._

_The kiss deepened when Laxus opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and touch the seam between Cana's lips. With her gasp, his tongue plunged inside her mouth to explore. Laxus let his hands rest gently on her hips, mindful to keep them in a safe place for the time being. Cana, needing to breathe, pulled her lips from Laxus's mouth. Her purple orbs looked over to his orange ones, studying them for a split second. She looked for reasons to leave him there. Lust. Rejection. Mock-love. She found none. She found something that she couldn't place. It was an emotion she had never seen in Laxus. It seemed to carry a tinge of lust, but other than that, she couldn't decipher it. Cana turned in his lap, to straddle him._

_Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her fingers lacing into his hair as she leaned in to kiss him once more. This time the kiss started off with a slowly building passion between the two. Not so surprised about her reaction, Laxus let his hands gently explore her body through her clothing. His hands carressed her sides before slowly rising to the side of her breasts, causing a soft gasp from the girl in his lap. Fingers in his hair curled around the short blonde strands and gave a slight pull. Laxus broke the kiss this time, chuckling at her antics._

_They were silent, staring into the other's eyes for a few moments. Then, without a word, Laxus was pulling Cana's dark top up over her head. There she sat, in his lap only wearing what resembled a bikini top and her usual cargo pants._

Laxus was forced out of his memories when he reached his grandfather's office door. He thought he heard Freed and MiraJane inside, but he shrugged his shoulders and reached to open the door.

When Freed and MiraJane came back into Makarov's office. The two seemed to look a little upset. "Sir, every student was accounted for.. Except Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona.." Freed looked at his much shorter boss as his fiance spoke. "But, they surely could still be safe. I have an idea of where Lucy is. But, Cana.."

Makarov looked up at his two employees and frowned. "I see. We must start a search for the girls. Mira, where do you suspect Lucy to be?" Freed came to MiraJane's rescue, "we believe she is with Natsu in the boys' dorm. Although, we don't know why she would be there." The dean nodded his head and looked down at his papers. "That girl is a lady. She wouldn't have done 'that' with the boy. Not to mention, I've seen those two interact. They're not ready to do the deed. If she is indeed with him, there must be a reason for her not being in her room."

The old man was about to jump out of his seat when the door to the office opened, revealing the large form of Laxus Dreyar. The tall, muscular blonde walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him. "I know where Cana is. And about the maze.. We.. Well, I.." Laxus looked down at his feet, then spoke. "I tried to rape Lucy."

MiraJane gasped, Freed's upset look turned to a rage that he kept just beneath the skin, Makarov's teeth clenched as his hands formed fists. "You, Laxus Dreyar, my grandson, tried to harm one of your fellow students. A girl who is not only new to this place, but 4 times smaller than yourself. Explain!" The small man shook with unbridled rage and shame at the words that came from the younger Dreyar. MiraJane saw this and took Freed's clenching hand in her own and led the man from the room, leaving grandfather and grandson to their discussion.

"Sir. I, I don't have an excuse for what I did. I'm just.. It's a good thing Dragneel stopped me before I did something I shouldn't have." The blonde looked from his feet upwards a little ways to his grandfather's own, rage darkened eyes. Had Laxus been a child, he would have been trembling in his boots at the sight. But, since he was not, he kept his fear of the short man in check. "Yes, indeed. Natsu is to be commended for his quick action. But, what made you think it would be okay to try and corner that poor girl? What, in your opinion, is a good reason I should keep you here after what you have done? You have shamed this school! You have shamed me!"

With every angered sentence, the shorter man grew a couple inches. It was almost as if his magical powers were making his physical body look as dangerous as the man's anger could become. Laxus couldn't help the gulp that came with the rising fear of his grandfather's wrath. "I-I have no reasons, Sir. None at all. All I can say is I'm truely sorry for what I attempted to do."

Dean Makarov, still the angery man from a few moments ago, let his body shrink back to it's original size. He looked up at his grandson and shook his head. "This is a predicament, you know. You tried to take advantage of a woman who doesn't desire you, my boy." Laxus could only nod his head in agreement to his grandfather's words. "I know, Sir."

Makarov turned on his heel then and walked over to his chair, hopping into it. He placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek on the flat of his palm. "I'll tell you what, Laxus. Go see Natsu and Lucy. Get them to forgive you, take whatever they say or do, like a man. Then, come see me. If you are forgiven, and are, in all honesty, sorry for what you have done. You will not be expelled. But! If those two don't feel that you are honestly sorry about what you have done, if you don't take what Natsu may do or say like a man. What Lucy may say, or have her celestial spirits do.. Do not come back to me. You will be expelled from this school and banned from the premesis. Do you understand, boy?"

Laxus nodded his head, looking at the short man. "I understand, Sir. I will go see them soon."

Makarov nodded his head. "You said you know where Alberona Cana is. Where is that, Laxus?" Laxus bit his bottom lip as he nervously looked at his grandfather. "Well Sir. She helped me get back to my room last night. The burns from Natsu were too much for me to take and walk back to my room.. Cana helped me bandage them as well."

The older man nodded his head and held up his hand to stop the younger from going on. "So, the girl is still in your room." With a nod of his head, the old man got his answer. "That's fine. I'm glad no one was abducted or seriously damaged. You may go now, Laxus."

The tall young man nodded his head once more before turning on his heel and opening the door. He stopped before going through it, "I am sorry for shaming you, Grandfather." With that he was gone, shutting the door silently as he went. Makarov sighed and shook his head. "What a predicament..."

* * *

A/N: Okay people. This is part one of where Laxus gets what's coming to him. Poor Lucy! :o She was sooo scared she slept in Natsu's room. Poor garden took a beating too. Makarov seemed angry, huh? And what about Freed, he seemed ready to kill Laxus. You know what to doooo! RXR! :P Love you alllllll!


	13. Facing the consequences, Prt 2

A/N: Okay. So.. Totally skipped my mind to finish this. What with family drama and problems. -.-' But, I'm not one for excuses. Okay, that's a lie. Excuses make the world go 'round. Anyhow.. Thanks to all those out there who have recently favorited me or this story, and those who stalk me or this story. ;D I guess I owe you at least to finish a few chapters. So, by the time you read this typo-filled chapter, hopefully there are one or two behind it.

Now, without Further Adieu:  
Disclaimer::: I, InuxKagLover2011, do NOT own Fairy Tail or the Characters. But, the plot and the words are mine. I am in no way, shape or form being paid for this story. But.. I have to say, if I were, I would want a car as payment. :D Just kidding. :p

Ch.12 Facing the consequences. Part 2.

Laxus had left his grandfather's office that morning with the intention of going straight to Natsu and Lucy. But then the blonde got to thinking, maybe it was just too early to try and confront the two. An image of the poor girl last night flashed into his mind's eye. Lucy had been crying, begging him to stop. Pleaded with him and he had no intention of stopping himself. He had acted like a preditor out for blood. It was his own fault though. Laxus couldn't blame the girl, she wasn't leading him on. He was the one who'd taken a liking in her even before he'd spoken to her.

Shaking his head, he sighed as he made his way out to the gradens, where it had ended last night. The ground was singed as well as a few of the hedge walls. The smell of burnt plant and clothing still slightly lingered in the air. He could remember vivdly what he had been smelling least night. It was fear, the smell of Lucy's perfume, then Natsu coming at him from the side. He smelled the dirt of the gardens, it covered the three of them after most of the event had taken place. The last thing he remembered smelling though was singed skin and salty tears.

The tall man closed his eyes and shook his head once more. He didn't want to remember what he'd almost done. If it hadn't been for Natsu, for Cana.. Poor Lucy would have been scarred for life, if she wasn't already. Turning his head to look up at the window that kept the cold morning air from Natsu's bedroom, Laxus spoke gruffly, "I'm sorry Lucy."

* * *

After getting dressed in Natsu's clothes, which were too big for Lucy's feminine form, the two walked out of the boys' dorm and down into the lounge for some food. Lucy, even though she was with Natsu couldn't help but to look over her shoulder for the taller blonde who tried to take advantage of her the night before. He of course was no where to be seen. That made Lucy let go of the breath she had been holding. Her muscles relaxed as she held onto Natsu's hand as if it were a life line to the real world.

Natsu had noticed Lucy's form tense the moment they left his room, he had seen her looking around, trying to be inconspicuous. He could feel her heart beating fast, her hand was gripping his with almost super human strength- so much so that if he wasn't as strong as he was, it'd break his hand in multiple places. It wasn't until they had gotten into the line to get there breakfast that the blonde female had started to relax her hold on his hand. Her hear rate was still racing, but she was calming down. He couldn't blame her for being a little paranoid after last night. How long had she been running around that maze? Trying to keep herself from being in the grasp of Laxus? 15, 20 minutes? Whatever the amount of time, it impacted the girl at his side.

A few minutes after entering the line, the procession preceeded quickly, pushing Natsu and Lucy up to the register to pay for their meal. Both held their trays in one hand, balancing the plastic against their midsections and arm, making sure to keep ahold of each other's hand. To the rest of the student body, it might seem that the two were inseparable because of their newly found relationship. But, in reality, that was only half the reason.

Finding a spot to sit over by the door they had entered through, Lucy was the first to set her tray down on the table. Natsu let go of her hand to pull her chair out for her. Sitting down on her seat, the female teen let her boyfriend push her closer to the table before he took the seat across from her. "You sure you're okay Luce?" The girl looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a small smile and a shy nod. "Yeah.. Just a little tense, I guess."

'Tense isn't the only thing, Luce.' Natsu kept his senses open for any unwanted attention. Nothing out of the ordinary, except, Mira-Jane had entered the room and looked around. The white haired woman turned her blue orbs onto the couple and walked brisquely over to their table. "Lucy..! I've been looking for you." At the sound of her name coming out as a high pitched call, she jumped. Natsu too, jumped, he had known Mira's footsteps, but wasn't expecting the call to make Lucy jump. The two turned their attentions from the food in front of them to the woman coming at them.

Seeing Lucy in Natsu's clothes, Mira hid her curiosity. She'd heard about the ordeal the girl had gone through, and she wanted to be supportive and trusting of the young couple. Surely the Dean was correct when he said the two wouldn't have commited the act. Lucy was in no way, shape or form ready for something like that, especially after the night before. Lowering her voice, the take-over wizard got a little closer to Lucy. "How are you feeling? I heard about what happened." Looking over to Natsu, Mira placed a supportive hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Natsu, you did good being there for her." The pink haired boy nodded his head, stunned that Mira would say something like that. Of course he would be there for her. She was his girlfriend, and before that, she was his friend.

Lucy, throughout the whole conversation seemed to be zoning out. She didn't want to think about the night before. Though nothing damagin happened physically, she'd been scarred mentally. Her trust around men would surely be diminished. At least for a while. Natsu was an exception, he saved her.

Mira caught the way Lucy was staring at her tray and nodded her head. She knew Lucy wouldn't want to talk about it, here especially. So, giving her shoulder another squeeze, she smiled at the younger girl. "You know where to find me when you're ready to talk about it, 'kay?" Lucy gave a small nod of her head but couldn't meet Mira's gaze. The older woman nodded her head to Natsu and took her leave. She felt her heart aching for the blonde she had left behind, but she had faith that Natsu could make her feel better.

When Mira was gone, Lucy continued to stare at her tray, as if she was looking at nothing. Natsu didn't like that look. Getting up, he picked up the apples off the trays, leaving them on the table before he dumped the rest of the breakfast into a nearby trash can. Taking the apples, he pushed them into his pants pockets, then pulled Lucy from her seat. "Come on, we're going to the spot I took you too when we first met.."

The thought of going back to that serene place in the garden with all the flowers made the girl smile and come out of her trance. The best part was they could get to that place without going through the part of the maze that had been destroyed.

* * *

Cana had come out of Laxus's room later in the morning, around 10. She had bed rumpled hair and some small marks that looked to be bruises on her neck. The girl wore her clothes from the night before, since she had no reason not to. Walking out of the boys' dorm, she ran straight into Freed. The green haired man looked at the brunette and gave a faint smile. He knew she was one of the ones who had prevented the actions of the night before. She had helped to make it less of a scene than it would have been if Laxus had succeeded. "Cana, it's good to see that you're unharmed. The gardens were thrashed last night. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" He asked even though he'd known she know. He'd heard as much from Laxus.

But, ever the problem solver, he wanted to make sure that he had the right information. A nod in the affirmative gave him his answer. "Okay. Maybe you should go see the Dean. You're in no trouble. But, I'm sure he would like to know you're okay." Another nod came from Cana, staying silent was probably the best. Her cheeks were aflame, and she couldn't trust herself not to fudge up what she might say.

Quickly, she left in the opposite direction of Freed. The staffer just shook his head and went on his way. He would find Laxus sometime later that day.

* * *

Laxus had been mulling over his apology to Lucy. He was now back in his room, standing in front of his floor to ceiling mirror. He stood srtaight and looked seriously into the mirror. He didn't want to look bored or angry- both looks would probably scare Lucy or anger Natsu. Not something he wanted to do. He had apologized before, but it had been so long and never of this magnitude. How could he get Natsu, let alone Lucy to forgive him for his actions last night. He had been a beast. A beast in heat, going after an innocent.

Heaving a large sigh, he took a seat on his king size bed and laid back. "I'll never get them to forgive me. This could be my last day here."

* * *

Natsu had taken Lucy to the spot in the garden that had the flowers that she so adored. The bench was clean enough to sit on, she he pushed her down onto it while he sat on the ground next to her. He leaned his head on her thigh and looked up at the sky. "So, Luce.. What are you going to do if we see him around..?" He hated to bring it up. But it was bound to happen. They would see him soon enough, it wasn't like the boarding school was as large as a city. No, it was big, but not that big. Everyone knew everyone.

Lucy had heard what he'd said, but kept her words to herself. In truth, she didn't know what she would do. She wanted to hurt him like he'd down to her. She wanted to tell him it was okay, let bygones be bygones. She wanted Natsu to give him another fiery beating. But, all-in-all, she knew she wouldn't do any of that. She would probably cower in front of him and hide behind Natsu. Lucy didn't want to do that, but it was the most obvious thing.

She could feel her mind slipping from her quiet place. The reason was because Natsu had begun talking about something else when she hadn't answered him. "So, I heard that Erza was under the bleachers with her on-again-off-again-not-but-is-boyfriend, Jellal. Apparently they were getting all heated.. But not like fighting.." When Lucy looked down at Natsu, his cheeks were blazing red. It was kind of funny and made her laugh.

Hearing his girlfriend laugh, Natsu looked over to her and smiled, his cheeks still blazing. "What are you laughing about now? I didn't say anything funny, did I?" Lucy shook her head and gave him a smile that melted his heart. He could see the pain in her soul, but it was being covered by the laughing she was doing. Temporarily being healed by whatever she found so funny. "Well? Don't make me tickle it out of ya, Luce!" Standing up, he loomed over her with his hands touching her sides as he started enforcing his threat. Lucy's laughter turned into fits of giggles as soon as his fingers started their assault.

"Okay-okay! You.. You were blushing, and it was funny!" She had finally gotten his fingers to stop their torturous assault to her sides and was now in need of breath as she calmed herself. The couple stayed in the gardens for a little while longer. Talking about nothing and everything, except what they would do when faced with Laxus. Today, Lucy wanted nothing to do with the problem of her almost rape. And Natsu was going to try to keep her from the questions of others and the one who'd caused her this pain.

With the exception of Mira coming up to them in the lounge, the day was a fun one. That was until the couple left the gardens. They had barely came out of the other side of the maze, having wanted to avoid the scene of the problem, when a certain person stood in front of the two. His towering, buff form blocking the doors to the building. Lucy froze when her gaze landed on the body of the man she hadn't wanted to face today. Natsu, being the goofball he was, hadn't been looking ahead of himself and stopped when Lucy did. He was curious as to why she had tensed completely and stopped walking all together. She had been laughing only moments ago, but now, she was deathly silent.

Following her gaze, he saw why his girlfriend was silent and stiff. She was looking into the eyes of none other than Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun!  
Okay, one more chapter and we'll see if Laxus can stay. What will happen if he can't? Will Cana go with him, or will she stay while he leaves? :o What will Natsu and Lucy do? So many questions.. Okay. Onto the next. There should be a little button at the bottom of the screen or something that lets you go to another chapter. Click it! :]

Oooh! And don't forget to RXR!


	14. Facing the consequences, Prt 3

N/A: Soo, promised two chapters. Here's the last of the 'consequences' trio.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But, if I did.. Well, let's say Fare woudn't be so god damned scary! :o

Ch.13 Facing the consequences Part 3.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy, keeping her out of sight from Laxus. A snarl on the younger teen's face stopped Laxus from trying to get any closer to Lucy. Instead, he chose to look at Natsu first and explain. "I know you two don't want to see me right now. I know you probably want to kill me, Natsu, and I don't blame you. I would do the same if someone had done what I did to Cana.." Raising his right hand to scratch the back of his head, Laxus looked down at his feet. He wasn't nervous, more like anxious to get this over with. Though, he wanted it to sound as sincere as he felt. Somehow he knew it wasn't going the way he thought it would. Natsu was still giving him a snarl, while keeping Lucy behind him. The girl looked to be shivering. Something she had done last night, while he had been chasing her through this exact garden.

"Look Natsu. I want to show how sorry I am for my mistake. I know I shouldn't have done what I did. And I really am sorry to you, Lucy. I knew you didn't have any feelings for me, not like that, at least. I shouldn't have tried to force myself on you.. I don't know why I even did it. I'm here, right now, to try and get your forgiveness. To do or take whatever comes my way. I don't mind if Natsu kicks my ass, or you yell at me, or use your celestial spirits on me.."

It was a little odd to see this head strong, buff, tall and towering hunk of a man being reduced to an apologizing heap of nerves. Natsu felt like laughing at him, but he kept his snarl in place. He would be strong for Lucy, because that's what she needed at the moment. Lucy had heard all that Laxus had said and brought up a little bit of the courage she had pushed aside and looked over Natsu's shoulder, to peek at the would-be-rapist. He looked sincere enough, but she had to wonder what made him change his mind. Last night, he was a totally different person.

"L-Laxus.. Why are you so sorry today..? I mean.. What made you see why you were wrong?" The blonde male looked at the small woman standing safely behind her boyfriend. The lightening wizard looked from the celestial to her fire user boyfriend, "I knew I was wrong last night. But, that doesn't mean I would have stopped. Cana, she helped me realize that I had someone already, just didn't know it. And, even though I would have came to see you two on my own.. The old man said if I didn't amend my actions, I'd be kicked out." He gave the two an unsure look, not knowing how they would take the admission.

Natsu had begun to see red. 'He only came because the old man threatened to expel him?' Before her boyfriend could act out a reenactment of the night before's fight, Lucy stepped up. She could tell that Laxus had been trying to apologize, even if he was to get expelled for lack of acceptance. Though she could not yet give him a smile of reassurance, Lucy nodded her head to the taller man. "Laxus.. I know you're trying really hard.. And I want to forgive you, eventually, I know I will.." Looking down and to the side of her, she continued to speak. Natsu had grabbed one of Lucy's hands and gave a reassuring squeeze, telling her she was safe as long as he was there.

"But, right now.. I can't help but to be scared of you. Last night, it could have ended badly." Looking up at Laxus once more from the spot on the ground that had caught her attention, she tried to smile. "And, thanks to Natsu and Cana.. Even Leo, it didn't. I know you didn't mean to do what you did.." For the time being, Natsu had heard enough. He could smell the tears building in Lucy's eyes. They hadn't fallen yet, and that's how the pinkette wanted to keep it. She had cried enough already, he wouldn't let her cry anymore. Taking a stand, to be beside the blonde whose hand he held, Natsu spoke up now. "Laxus, tell Gramps that Lucy will forgive you. It'll just take her some time, but in the meanwhile, consider yourself not expelled." Then, he began walking away from Laxus, having went around his left side.

Laxus was a little stunned. They had so easily said they would forgive him for what he'd done. But why? Lucy was a very understanding and forgiving person, but Natsu.. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder. Maybe Gramps was right, Lucy would change Dragneel for the better. Still though, Laxus knew it wasn't over. He wouldn't let Natsu forgive him that easily. And Lucy, she was still terrified of him. He'd have to work on that as well. Until she could talk to him like she did with the other students, to be comfortable around him. With a sigh, he nodded his head. He had a plan, and he would get Natsu to play right into it. "I will get a fight out of you Dragneel, one way or another.." Looking up at the Dean's office window, he shook his head. He wouldn't go back to the old man until those two had really forgiven him. He wanted to make this mistake right.

* * *

Makarov had been watching out his window when he'd seen the three come together out in the gardens. Looking as Lucy had stayed behind Natsu for some time, he frowned. He could see her form shaking from the 3rd story of the main building. Had it shaken her that much to have Laxus after her? It must have, because even though she had taken a stand in front on Natsu and between the men, she still seemed to be shaking. The sight made the old man's heart lurch. This girl was attempting to be strong. She had suffered an ordeal the night before and was attempting to stand up to the man who had almost taken that which is most sacred to a girl. His temper was soaring to the surface. His own blood had attempted that such thing.

But, the fact that he looked sincere in his apology, or at least from what the old man could see from his vantage point, told him to calm down. The boy would not end up like his father, a bad seed. He would make his mistake right. How would he though? With a rueful smile, the old man shook his head and stepped back from the window just as Natsu pulled Lucy away from the gardens. "She's doing that boy a favor, making him not feel the urge to fight. Though.. Given the circumstances.. I wouldn't be mad if he had started a fight."

* * *

Natsu steered Lucy into the main building and over to a room that could be classified as one of the main libraries in the whole school. The only thing with this library was, no one ever came into it. Natsu didn't know why though. So, it seemed the perfect room to take Lucy to calm her down a bit. The pinkette led the blonde to one of the many tables and sat her on the top of it. Looking into her eyes, he could see the tears from earlier threatening to fall. He didn't like that she looked too cute when she cried. Especially when it wasn't a happy reason to cry.

Placing his hands on either side of her legs, Natsu leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Hey now.. Luce, there's no reason to cry anymore.. We're far from him, 'kay?" Lucy looked at Natsu, the tears welling up even more as his lips pressed against hers. But, the girl couldn't help but nod to him as he pulled his lips from her own. Bringing up a hands, the girl swiped at the tears in her eyes. "I know Natsu.. Thanks for bringing me here."

The dragon slayer nodded his head and smiled at his girlfriend. "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" He feigned sadness as he leaned in and gave her another kiss before turning his back to her. "Hop on Luce."

Lucy gave him a confused look before she did as he'd asked and hopped onto his back, her arms clinging to his shoulders as he held her by her thighs. "Where are we going, Natsu?" The pinkette didn't speak as he held her securely to his back. Within a few moments, Natsu was running around with Lucy bouncing against his back. She had to cling tighter to him at the speed he was dashing around the library. Lucy couldn't help but to smile and start laughing, that was the purpose of this activity, at least Natsu had gotten her to stop being sad.

Now that his girl was happy, Natsu walked with her still on his back, out of the library and towards the lounge to hang out with their friends. Today, he wanted no more mention of last night. The next one to make Lucy uncomfortable, or sad, would get it. He would guarantee it.

* * *

N/A: Short Chapter.. Sorry.. :/  
:o What does LAxus plan on doing, starting a fight with Natsu.. And how will he get Lucy to be comfortable around him? Is there going to be another bad thing that will happen to the ever innocent Lucy!? You know what to do, RXR. Hopefully, I won't procrastinate on the next chapters. As always, thanks for over looking the miniscule or large typos. Though.. If there's major-major ones, please, don't hesitate to tell me. :o


	15. AN: Poll Time!

Poll Time! So, I want some ideas from you readers. I feel it's important to engage the reader in the idea process. But, only one idea can be used for this next chapter. :] We'll see who get's picked. Make sure to send you're idea in a Personal Message. :D Can't have other's stealing the potential winner's idea.

* * *

_How should Laxus get Lucy to be comfortable around him, like she is with the others?_

**A**. Try to befriend her the good old fashioned way?

**B**. Stalk her every movements, like a body guard?

**C**. Corner her and talk things out?

* * *

Thanks for your input! :D The winner will have all the chapters that pertain to the idea **dedicated** to them. x]


End file.
